Because life just wasn't confusing enough
by Sockitysocks
Summary: When you want to attack a kingdom clearly the easiest way to do this isn't with force... but by casting a spell on the king to make him wake up in his servants body. Obviously. An old idea, but i think with a new twist. Un beeta'd so there may be a few mistakes for which i apologise for in advance... anyhoo... enjoy!


Merlin sighed and rolled over, his bed felt even comfier than it usually did in the morning. He stretched his arms out in front of him and felt someone lying next to him, he shrank back instantly then realised that he should have fallen out of his bed by now, it was barely large enough for one person, let alone two. He slowly opened his eyes, not wanting to know why he was in someone else's bed; he could see the top of a dark brown head lying peacefully next to him. His first thoughts were that he must have been helping Gwaine back to his chambers after a few too many pints, they must have had a lot though; he didn't remember going to the tavern at all. It was almost definitely Gwaine though; there was a pile of armour on the floor and Gwaine was the only knight that had dark brown hair. He collapsed back against the pillow and stared up at the ceiling, breathing out a long sigh. Whatever had happened last night he felt really weird. Not ill or in pain, just different. They must have been completely mantelpieced. Merlin had woken up on Gwaine's floor before, but never in his bed. He closed his eyes again deciding if he should get up, it was earlier than he usually woke but it would take him longer to get Arthur's breakfast if he was in the different part of the castle, and no doubt Arthur would still be as grouchy as ever if he didn't get it on time. He groaned outwardly.

"You're awake early."

He sat up instantly, that wasn't Gwaine's voice.

"Are you alright?"

He turned and looked straight into Gwen's concerned face. "Gwen!" he stuttered. His voice sounded strange to his ears. "I was… er. You know," he backed away into a chair which he tripped over, he reached up to the table to pull himself up but it wasn't his hand in front of him.

Gwen approached him, the look of fear and worry plastered across her face. "Arthur, are you okay?"

Merlin looked around him; he was in Arthur's chambers. How did he not recognise them earlier? _'Because I've never woken up in Arthur's bed before,'_ he thought to himself.  
He couldn't decide if this was better or worse than waking up next to Gwaine. Looking back to Gwen he decided this was worse. Yep, definitely worse. Where was Arthur though?

"Arthur what is the matter?" Gwen asked her voice shaking slightly.

Merlin scrambled backwards, why was she talking to Arthur? He didn't seem to be here. He felt his back press against the wooden door, he had no idea what was going on. He glanced sideways and saw Arthur sat against the door next to him, a look of panic across his face.

He opened his mouth to say something and Arthur mimicked his movement, Merlin raised a hand and Arthur did the same. Merlin looked at his hand again, it definitely wasn't his. His own fingers were longer and his nails were far more chipped. He looked back at Arthur whose eyes held more fear than he had ever seen in his king's face before.

Merlin looked back to Gwen who was standing by the bed, one hand outstretched towards him. "Arthur stop this, you're scaring me," she pleaded, her voice quiet and shaky.

He looked back to Arthur, only it wasn't Arthur. It was his reflection. He stared back at his hands - Arthur's hands. He wanted to scream but he held himself together and turned to Gwen.

"Yes, I'm fine. Er, just… I think, I might be, umm… sickening for something. Yes that's it. I'm, ill. I think I'll go and see… Gaius! Yes, that's what I'll do." He ducked out the door leaving Gwen gaping by the bed.

He hurried down to the physician's rooms and bust through the door. "Gaius?" he called looking around the familiar room.

"Sire, are you alright? Is something the matter?" Gaius seemed to appear from nowhere a concerned look on his face.

"Gaius!" Merlin fell into his arms at the relief of seeing the man who was a father to him, he felt the tears coming and he didn't bother to hold them back.

"Arthur has something happened?" Gaius faltered as his king fell apart in his arms.

"No, not Arthur," Merlin tried to explain as Gaius sat him down on the bench putting a blanket around his shoulders. "It's me, Merlin."

"Merlin?" Gaius looked shocked. "How can… what happened?"

"I don't know, Gaius is there something you can do?" Merlin pleaded.

A light knock at the door made both men look up and Gwen entered looking anxious. "Sorry to intrude, Gaius. I just wanted to che…" she stopped as she saw Merlin's – or to her eyes - Arthur's face. "Arthur what's wrong?" She knelt in front of him, her hands on his knees.

"I think he is suffering from a fever of some sort," Gaius answered as kindly as possible, trying to keep the bemusement from his own voice. "It shouldn't be long before he's back to normal, though he will have to rest for a while I'm afraid."

Gwen nodded, her face relaxing into a calmer expression although not all the worry left her eyes.

"I'm fine Gwen," Merlin tried to smile to reassure her but his face felt different. _'Of course it does," _he thought. _'It's Arthur's face' _

She smiled back at him and left, thanking Gaius as she closed the door behind him.

"So we're not telling her then?" Merlin asked, a pang of guilt edging up his spine.

"Not until we know what's happened." Gaius pulled a large tome off one of the shelves and handed it to Merlin. "Get reading."

"What are you going to do?" Merlin asked as Gaius started up the steps to his small room.

"If you are… Arthur," he struggled to get his mouth around the words. "Then very soon we are going to have a confused and very scared King on our hands," he gestured to the room where a light snoring was seeping through the ajar door.

Merlin winced. "Am I, is Arthur, in there? As me?" he stuttered trying to imagine Arthur's reaction. He shuddered.

"Very likely. And if so then I think I should wake him up and try to explain things to him without you there," Gaius pointed out as Merlin made to follow him.

Merlin nodded, if Arthur woke up to see Merlin, or rather himself, standing over him it would not lead to a happy Arthur. He sat down again and peered into the dusty book. He whispered a few words to clear the thick layer of dust but nothing happened. He frowned and repeated the spell. Again, nothing. He felt nothing. The faint bubbling he felt under his skin, as magic flowed through his veins was gone. He let out an involuntary gasp, if magic was in his blood… He froze. Arthur, Arthur would be able to use his magic!

He hurried into his room barely even registering his own body sprawled out on the bed.

"Mer-" Gaius begun to protest.

"My magic, I can't use it!" Merlin blurted out.

"Merlin," Gaius shushed him through gritted teeth as Merlin's body rolled over on the bed.

"Everyone I've ever spoken to has said that magic runs through my blood!" Merlin gabbled as quietly as he could.

"So, you think…" Gaius' eyes widened as he caught onto Merlin's thoughts. "I'm going to have to wake him up now, go get some food for him, and for yourself." He added. "I think you're both going to need it."

Merlin nodded vaguely and made his way down to the kitchens. Only once he was there did he remember that, as far as everyone else could see, he was the King of Camelot. He could hardly be seen walking around in his bedclothes to fetch his own breakfast. He looked down to see that he was wearing a loose pair of trousers and a thin woollen shirt; they were hardly presentable garments for the king.

He crept around the side door of the kitchens carefully avoiding the servants who were hurrying around carrying trays. As he reached the door he crashed straight into someone who was sneaking out.

"Arthur? I was just, err…"

Merlin grinned recognising the soft Irish accent and the guilty tone. "I know what you were doing," he grinned. "Now go get me some food."

Gwaine's face was a picture. "Alright then," he gave his usual cheeky smile. "If the King orders me to steal food from the kitchen you won't find me complaining." He ducked back into the steaming kitchen and reappeared a few moments later with his arm's full.

"Thanks, Gwaine," Merlin laughed quietly as he relieved Gwaine of his burden. "Oh and, don't tell anyone I was here." He added as he turned away.

"May I Just enquire as to what your Princessness is doing sneaking around and stealing food from his own kitchen? While in your night clothes." Gwaine raised an eyebrow, his usual smile plastered onto his face. "Is Merlin really that bad a servant?"

"I'm not that bad!" Merlin blurted out before clasping a hand over his mouth and dropping everything he was carrying. "I, er… I mean that, umm…" he faltered.

"Merlin?" Gwaine's face twisted as he was contemplating the scene in front of him. His expression changed from surprise, to amusement, to shock then back to amusement and his face creased into a huge grin and he let out loud guffaw.

"Shh," Merlin tried to shut him up, but found himself laughing. It was, now that he thought about it, a hilarious situation. He was, in effect, King of Camelot. He sat on the floor with Gwaine as the two laughed until tears were streaming down their faces. Every time they begun to catch their breaths again they would exchange a look and start laughing all over again.

"I need to get this food back to Art- Merlin," Merlin laughed at using his own name. "You know what he's like when he doesn't get breakfast on time."

"Especially when he wakes up in his manservant's body," Gwaine burst out laughing all over again. "I'll give you a hand carrying all that." He picked up some of the bread and the two men made their way back to the physician's chambers. Merlin ducking behind Gwaine every time they passed someone in the corridor, much to the knight's amusement.

They finally reached the door where Merlin stopped taking the food from Gwaine. "You should probably go," he suggested. "I doubt he'll be in that good a mood."

Gwaine snickered. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Merlin grimaced. "On your own head be it." He pushed the door open revealing the room to be empty. He laid the food out on the table and ladled the porridge that was simmering into three bowls. He then looked at Gwaine and ladled out a fourth bowl, handing it to the knight whose grin stretched from ear to ear.

"It looks so weird." He smirked. "Arthur doing work."

Merlin laughed, "I guess it must."

A muffled yelp from Merlin's room startled them and Gwaine instinctively bounded up the few steps into the room. Merlin hung back remembering what Gaius had told him. He would only shock Arthur more.

"Gwaine?" Merlin's voice floated down the stairs.

"Gwaine, what are you doing here?" Gaius' voice was firm but not unkind.

"I heard Merlin scream," he answered weakly. "I… was wondering if you had a, er… hangover cure." He lifted a hand to a head frowning.

Gaius' face softened at his lie. "Go wait with Mer- Arth…" he faltered trying to decide what name to use.

"I'm gone," Gwaine grinned, closing the door behind him.

Arthur watched him leave, then turned back to Gaius. "Why am I Merlin?" he asked, his voice surprisingly steady.

"I don't know," Gaius admitted. "I don't recall ever hearing of this happening before."

"So, what do we do?" Arthur asked.

"You're taking this very well," Gaius commented ignoring the question to which he had no answer.

"How should I be taking it?" Arthur smirked, his face pulling into Merlin's usual goofy grin.

"Let's just say that the queen thinks you've had a breakdown," Gaius replied trying to keep the grin off his face. "Though in Merlin's defence, it's not every day a manservant wakes up in his king's bed with the queen lying next to him."

Arthur let out an exasperated laugh and covered his face with his hands. "Of all the people…" he left the statement hanging.

"All I can suggest is that you and Merlin discuss what you're going to do about this." Gaius gave Arthur a small smile. "He's waiting for you in my chambers."

Arthur nodded dumbly and swung himself out of the small bed. "Will he look like me? I mean I know he looks like me, but will he look like me, to me?" Arthur frowned as he tried to make the words fit together.

Gaius nodded. "Yes, sire. He will."

Arthur forced his face into a smile. "Right." He paused at the door taking a deep breath.

Merlin and Gwaine were sat at the table working their way through their food as Arthur, in Merlin's body, appeared through the door. For a moment the three men simply stared at one another, then Gwaine's laugh broke the silence.

Merlin and Arthur both glowered at him as his whole body was wracked with laughter.

"Shut up Gwaine," Arthur ordered, Merlin's voice sounding strangely authoritative.

Gwaine struggled to contain himself for a few seconds before he gave a loud snort of laughter that sent him and Merlin into peals of laughter.

"Can you at least try to take this seriously?" Arthur sat down prising the bread from Gwaine's fingers and stuffing it hungrily into his mouth. "Seriously, do you never eat Merlin? I'm starving"

Merlin shrugged Arthur's shoulders; he never really noticed when he was hungry anymore.

"What are you two going to do about this?" Gwaine asked, seriously for once.

The other two exchanged a look, waiting for the other to suggest something.

"Gaius, how long will it take for you to sort out a cure?" Arthur asked, turning to look to the old man who sat leafing through a huge tome.

"I still have no idea what caused this, it could be weeks yet I'm afraid, Merlin." Gaius looked up. "I mean sire."

Arthur gave his dismissive wave which, in Merlin's body, sent Gwaine into another bout of laughter. Arthur frowned which only made Gwaine laugh more.

"Aww, that's Merlin's gwumpy face," he mocked, thoroughly enjoying the situation.

"Hey, I don't have a 'grumpy face'" Merlin protested in mock outrage.

"Will you please jus-" Arthur began but stopped as the door opened and Gwen entered carrying Arthur's clothes.

"I just came to see how you were doing," she smiled looking to her husband who seemed to be a lot better. "I was quite worried about you earlier," she confessed laying the clothes on the chair.

"Um… yes. Sorry, about that." Merlin tried, and failed, to sound like Arthur. "I'm feeling a lot better now."

"Good," Gwen smiled. "Because you've got a council meeting now."

Arthur groaned and dropped his head onto the table. "I forgot about that."

Merlin kicked him under the table, "_You're _not the one that has to go, are you _Mer-_lin," he dropped the emphasis on the name to remind Arthur that as far as Gwen was concerned he _was_ Merlin.

Arthur groaned again. _'Merlin can't go to the meeting in my place. He's MERLIN!' _Arthur's brain complained.

Gwen looked at her husband's face. "Okay, what's going on?" She crossed her arms.

"What? Nothing's going on," Merlin gabbled. "Everything's fi-ine."

Gwen frowned and looked round at the faces of the three men, Gwaine laughing, Arthur looking nervous and fidgety and Merlin with his head on the table groaning.

"Fine." She shrugged. "Let's get you dressed then." She took Arthur's hand and pulled him up watching the panic flicker across his face carefully. She also noted the way that Merlin's head shot up; something was definitely going on here and Gwen being Gwen was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"I'll help him," Merlin stood up quickly. "It is my job after all."

Gwen smiled warmly. "It's no problem Merlin, you look exhausted. I'll take care of my husband for today." She reached up and kissed Arthur's cheek, laughing to herself as Merlin tensed. She had a feeling what had happened and although she had no clue as to how or why, she wasn't going to leave until she knew for certain.

"Oh, maybe you're right. You've got to earn your living somehow," Gwen smiled at Merlin who breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll see you after the meeting then," she turned back to Arthur and pulled him into a strong kiss.

Gwaine burst out laughing as he watched Merlin skitter away from Gwen's embrace and Arthur tense so much that Merlin's knuckles turned white.

"I'm Merlin!" Merlin gasped struggling out of Gwen's arms. "I'm not Arthur, I'm Merlin" he repeated.

Gwen fought back the smile, she had been right. "What happened?" She asked looking at Arthur who still had his fists clenched. "You can relax now Mer- Arthur."

Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his new dark hair. "We have no idea how this has happened," he explained. "We just sort of, woke up like this."

Gwen laughed, "Well at least it does explain why you screamed at my face earlier," she looked at Merlin who was standing awkwardly, fiddling with the sleeve of his night shirt.

"Sorry about that," Merlin grinned. "It was a bit of a shock waking up in the King's chambers."

"I can imagine." Gwen smiled. "Though we do need to get you dressed, Arthur has to attend a council meeting and seeing as you now look like him, you're going to have to go."

"I can't go to a council meeting," Merlin complained. "I have no clue how to run a kingdom."

"And there is no way on earth I'm going to let you," Arthur pointed out.

"This is truly brilliant," Gwaine piped up. "You," he gestured to Arthur's body, "are Merlin, and you," here he gestured to Merlin's body, "are the King! Oh this is too, too good."

"Oh, go and eat an apple," Merlin ordered.

"Yes, sire," Gwaine replied, inclining his head slightly keeping his voice perfectly monotonous for a second before his face creased into his usual grin. "Oh this is simply brilliant," he laughed quietly.

"Shut up!" Merlin and Arthur both glowered at him.

"Shutting up."

"Close the door on your way out," Merlin threw an apple at the knight's head.

"Bu-"

"On which you should now go." Merlin ordered. "I'm sorry, I thought that was implied."

Gwaine took a sulky bite of the apple and left muttering something about Goblins and donkey ears.

Gwen laughed. "That was a nice impression of Arthur. You might just be able to pull this off until Gaius has found a cure."

"I'm no-" Arthur began, but Merlin interrupted him.

"We need to get to this meeting before we're late and have even more questions to answer." He started to pull on the clothes Gwen had brought him, not even bothering to use the screen in the corner. It was Arthur's body after all. "Once we've made it through that we can claim there've been reports of something in the woods and we can get away from here until we figure out how we're going to do this."

Arthur -or rather Merlin- stood there gaping, Merlin had actually had a good idea and he sounded authoritative.

"Arthur, go get dressed. I'm not sitting through this on my own." Merlin pushed Arthur towards his bedroom. "Unless you want me to make all the decisions on my own…" he left the threat hanging.

"I'm going," Arthur called tripping up the steps. "Where even are your clothes? This place is a mess!"

After much faffing around the two men were finally dressed and ready, they stood outside the doors to the great hall neither wanting to make the last step.

"So all I need to do, is agree to whatever it is that they suggest?" Merlin clarified for the twentieth time.

"Yes, unless I cough twice which means I want you to decline their request." Arthur stood next to him fiddling with his sleeves. "You really should mend this you know, there's enough holes in this to -"

"Well you can do that later. Can't you _Mer-lin_?" Merlin rolled his eyes and pushed the doors open, striding in with as much confidence as he could muster. He nodded to the small party present and took his seat as he had watched Arthur do so many times before.

The meeting went fairly smoothly, albeit from one moment where a coughing fit from Arthur nearly put an end to the harvest festivals. As soon as it was finished Merlin shouted orders for two horses to be readied and enough food to be prepared for the day, and dragged Arthur back to his chambers where the two men collapsed onto the bed in relief.

"Well that went alright," Arthur laughed. "How do you do that every day though? My legs kill from standing still for so long."

"I guess I don't notice anymore," Merlin grinned. "So what now? We just go and hide in the woods until this is over?"

"Pretty much," Arthur grinned. "Although we can't really stay out for more than three days without people starting to worry so we'll have to hope that Gaius figures out what to do before then."

"If he doesn't, what _are _we going to do? I mean, I can't be king, and I doubt that you'd like the life of a servant much. We can hardly just announce that we've swapped bodies and that 'my manservant' in now king," Merlin laughed at the idea.

"Yeah," Arthur gave a small laugh. "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

Merlin laughed in agreement, then frowned slightly. "Are we going alone?"

"Umm, yes. I thought it would be better to keep, all this, quiet." His words were accentuated by him gesturing to themselves as each other. "Why?"

"It's just that, we know that there are bandits and well, I have no idea how to fight, and my body hardly has the strength to swing a sword to any effect." _'And I can't use my magic," _he added in his head.

Merlin's face twisted into a thoughtful grimace. "You're probably right," Arthur agreed, then he groaned. "I'm not telling anyone else about this, and the only person that knows is –"

"Gwaine," they both grimaced before letting out a loud laugh.

"Oh great, three days spent in the woods in the body of my servant with Gwaine for protection." Arthur groaned. "This day just gets better and better."

"The horses will be ready by now," Merlin made to leave but Arthur pulled him back.

"You're not going anywhere until you've put my armour on."

"Bu-"

"No. I need that body back and I know how clumsy you are," he grinned as he dropped the chainmail over his own blond hair.

"Fine," Merlin submitted holding up his hands. "I _can _do this though; I've put it on you enough times before. You need to go and tell Gwaine to get himself ready."

Arthur gave Merlin's usual goofy grin and bolted out the room. It was a liberating feeling to be able to run through the corridors, as he had done when he was a boy, without drawing attention to himself. It felt good to be able to make it to Gwaine's rooms without being stopped by everyone who wanted to talk to the king of Camelot. He reached Gwaine's room only to find Percival just closing the wardrobe, he looked up as the door opened.

"Ah, Merlin. I was just er, paying Gwaine back for the frogs," he laughed, some unsaid joke lingering in the air.

Arthur gave a smile, making a mental note to force Merlin to fill him in later. "Where is Gwaine? I nee- Arthur needs him to accompany him to err…" he paused while he tried to remember what excuse they had agreed on. "something." He added eventually.

Percival laughed. "Always so informative aren't you Merlin?" he ruffled the tawny hair affectionately. "He's where he normally is at this time of day. I'd have thought you'd know that." He leaned forward conspiringly his eyes shining, "just don't tell his highness that Gwaine spends his whole life in the tavern eh?"

Arthur laughed, trying to keep his face from showing his feelings about Gwaine's tardiness. He was still king and he expected Gwaine to do his job. _'Then again, this is Gwaine. The fact that he leaves the tavern long enough to pretend he actually does his job was something' _he thought laughing to himself as he ducked out the room leaving Percy to whatever he was doing to Gwaine's wardrobe.

As Percival had predicted, Arthur found Gwaine sat in a tavern, a tankard in his hand singing a song about a Mermaid.

"Merlin!" Gwaine called out as he saw the raven haired man duck through the door, then a small part of his brain, so far un-muddled by the drink, ground out the memory that the man who stood in front of him was, not the loveable manservant, but the King of Camelot. Who was standing with a disapproving glare on his face.

Gwaine grinned innocently and clambered awkwardly from the table to the disappointment of those cheering him on.

"Arthur's going to kill you," Merlin's teeth gritted together as his face smiled as sweetly as Arthur could manage.

"No he won't," Gwaine grinned hopefully.

"Yes he will," Arthur grabbed the shoulder of Gwaine's shit and dragged him out through the door.

"You see, I don't think he will," Gwaine announced, trying to sound authoritative as the path spiralled around him. "He's a very forgiving person you know _Merlin_!" Gwaine laughed loudly at himself as his King dragged him back towards the castle.

Three miles outside of Camelot the three horses plodded lazily along the track enjoying the warm sun that glittered down between the canopy of leaves above them. Gwaine sat lazily, his feet crossed in front of him on the mare's neck, five dry water-skins in his hands as he was sulkily drinking from a sixth.

"You sobered up there?" Arthur's face split into a huge grin as Merlin nudged his friend. "I think the clot-pole over there is still sulking after his little discovery." Merlin gestured to the thin figure of his former body that lay along his horse's back a few strides ahead.

Gwaine gave a tired laugh. "When this headache's gone I think he'll give me another."

Merlin laughed. "Thanks for coming anyway."

"I could hardly let you two go off on your own into the big wide world now could I Merlin?" Gwaine threw his usual charming grin to the body of his king. "I may be a knight of Camelot, but I'm your friend first."

Merlin smiled, he knew that Gwaine meant every word he said.

"I'm hungry!" Gwaine complained loudly, making Merlin laugh. As soon as Gwaine got into any serious conversation he'd be sure to ruin it sooner or later with his everlasting need for food.

"You just ate," Merlin's voice shot back to the knight.

"That was _ages_ ago," Gwaine whined, his eyes sparkling. "What do you think _your highness_?" he grinned to Merlin.

"Oh, why not," Arthur's face grinned back. "_Merlin_ can cook us something."

"It's a conspiracy!" Arthur threw his –or Merlin's- hands in the air and turned to look at the two laughing behind him. "As soon as we're away from the villages you are going to pay for this," he said pointedly, grinning Merlin's usual grin.

"Shall we just stop here?" Merlin yawned. "This chainmail is heavy."

"That's why I'm not wearing mine," Gwaine grinned cheekily looking to Arthur who mumbled something about disgraceful knights as he slid of his horse and began to collect wood for the fire.

"It's nice to have someone do that for me for a change," Merlin grinned and ducked as a small log sailed past his ear. "It seems you've inherited my aim as well."

"Shut up _Mer-_lin," Arthur retorted, back to his old ways.

"I don't think I'll ever quite get used to this," Gwaine shook his head as he dropped down next to where Arthur was busily, and badly, building a fire.

"How did you manage before me?" Merlin laughed as the small wood structure collapsed, smothering the faint glow. He took the wood from Arthur's hands and soon had a strong fire blazing merrily.

"It's your hands, they make it harder," Arthur complained weakly a grin sitting on his new thin face.

"Nope, can't get used to it," Gwaine flicked a small stone at Merlin so that it bounced off the side of the servant's temple.

"Ow," Arthur complained.

"Hey," Merlin protested simultaneously. "I want that body back undamaged you know. That's why we brought you with us. Not so you could be the one to kill us."

"Aww, come on," he grinned impishly. "It's a tiny little stone, what damage could it do?"

Merlin and Arthur exchanged glances then both loosed handfuls of stones at the knight's smiling face.

"Two against one! Hardly a fair fight!" he protested holding his hands in front of his face to ward of the tiny pellets before returning the fire. "Is that food ready yet?" he yelled between throws.

"The fire has literally just been lit," Merlin's voice replied and the rain of stones ceased as the men crowded around the small fire.

"Sausages!" Gwaine exclaimed as he surveyed the brown tubes that Merlin dropped, sizzling gently on the pan that had been suspended across the flames. "Where did you get sausages from?"

Arthur's face slipped into a wide grin. "I'm the king; I can steal sausages from my own kitchen if I want to."

"Merlin!" Arthur protested, taking three. "You can't steal from the kitchen. You'll give me a bad name."

"It seems that I can," Merlin replied grinning Arthur's most charming smile. "And don't worry; I don't think anyone saw me."

Arthur rolled his eyes and looked up at the sky. "We might as well stay here for tonight; it's not exactly like we're trying to get anywhere. Just somewhere where no one will notice that we're… each other."

Gwaine laughed and stretched himself out, burrowing himself into a small dip in the earth and kicking Arthur's in the process. "Maybe I could get used to this," he corrected himself as he finished off another two sausages.

"Let's just hope you can get used to being in the stocks as quickly," Merlin's face grinned. "Because that's where you're going to be once I'm back in charge." Arthur teased.

"You forget who's strongest at the moment," Gwaine threatened in mock outrage, and proceeded to tackle the thin body of the servant to ground.

Merlin laughed as Arthur wriggled out of the knight's grasp and made his escape. "You are so dead when I get my body back!" he shouted over his shoulder as he ducked behind a tree out of the knight's sight.

"Ohh, I'm scared," Gwaine grinned. He ran back to Merlin and pushed him forwards so he could hide behind him. "Save me Merlin, I think we angered the princess."

Merlin laughed as he heard his own indignant shout from somewhere in front of him. He was about to reply when his own body launched at him, knocking him backwards, down on top a squealing Gwaine who was more than surprised when the weight of Arthur, donned in all his armour, landed on him.

"Ow, my ears! Now who's the princess?" Arthur covered his ears with his hands. "And Merlin's ears are even bigger so it hurt more."

"That's not fair!" Merlin, having recovered from the surprise attack propelled himself into his slight frame. The three men spent the remainder of the day acting like children less than half their age chasing each other round and ambushing themselves. For Arthur it felt great, if anyone saw him they wouldn't see the King of Camelot, simply a scrawny looking boy who didn't look older than sixteen years anyway. Merlin had removed his armour so that unless anyone saw his face they would be unlikely to realise that it was King who spent most of the day lying in the bog that Gwaine and Arthur had thrown him in as payback for him accidentally falling out of a tree onto the two of them as they stopped for yet more food.

They eventually settled down by the fire exhausted as the sun began to set behind the trees.

"It's fun not being king for once," Arthur admitted lazily throwing a stone in Merlin's direction that fell feet short of its target.

"Mm," Merlin agreed. "I've never understood why so many people try to kill you for it."

"Maybe it's just because he's such an annoying princess," Gwaine offered throwing his usual smile to Arthur.

"Or maybe it's because they think I have a bad taste in Knights," Arthur retorted.

"Ha, that too," Gwaine agreed.

Merlin yawned a very un-kingly yawn, the dried mud on his face cracking as it stretched. "I'm going to sleep, do we need anyone to keep watch?" he asked blearily.

"I doubt it; we've hardly anything to steal. And with that mud on your face we hardly look important." Arthur replied, yawning himself. "Just pull that blanket over the armour and we'll just look like three ordinary people. Especially with Gwaine's snoring."

"I do not snore," Gwaine replied indignantly, though the full effect was lost as he began to yawn half way through.

"Sure," Merlin mumbled, already half asleep. Before long the three men were sleeping peacefully around the remaining embers of the fire, the only sound was, as predicted, Gwaine's intermittent snoring and the quiet snuffling of a lone hedgehog searching for worms or woodlice in the thin layer of dry foliage.

Merlin woke with a start as he felt a hand clasp over his mouth. He looked up in panic to see his own face, a finger hovering over his lips as Arthur signalled for him to be quiet. He nodded in understanding and sat up slowly. Gwaine was already standing, sword unsheathed listening intently.

"Get near the horses," Arthur mouthed slowly as he too drew his sword. Merlin shifted backwards slowly towards the three mares that were shifting anxiously. He felt fear running down his spine, if something happened he was completely useless. While in Arthur's body he may have the strength to fight but he had no knowledge of what to do. He couldn't even use his magic.

He laid his hand on the hilt of the sword strapped to the mare's shoulder. It was better than nothing after all. He felt the feel of the feet approaching and before his brain could tell what was happening a figure jumped out in from of him and the sword leapt forwards expertly decapitating his attacker in a swift movement. He stared at his hands but before he could contemplate what had happened his feet were moving and he raised his arm to yet more attackers, he looked around to see Gwaine easily defeating a group of bandits, the man was actually eating an apple while he dispatched another bandit.

Merlin relaxed into the swing of the fight, allowing Arthur's bodily instinct to take control. Then he froze, if Arthur's body was acting on instinct, then… he saw himself standing in a berth of fallen men, their eyes met and he saw the fear reflected in his own dark eyes.

Gwaine hadn't noticed anything and turned back as the last man fell to see Merlin surrounded by a circle of unconscious bandits, his thin body shaking violently. Too late he saw the dark figure run up behind the frozen body of the king and plunge his sword straight into the un-armoured back.

"MERLIN!" Gwaine's scream was drowned out by the yell that Merlin's lips produced. A thin arm shot out and Gwaine watched in shock as the bandit was thrown backwards with so much force that the tree he hit splintered with the impact.

Arthur looked down at the hands before him. "What… happened?" he managed to murmur. Then he looked back to the body, _his_ body.

"Merlin!" Gwaine was already by his side, his hands desperately trying to stop the blood. "Merlin stay with us!"

Arthur dropped to his knees next to them. "What happened?" he asked desperately. "Am I- Can I… Use magic?" he asked his voice barely audible over the rugged breathing.

"That's hardly important now!" Gwaine all but yelled as he ripped the shirt of Arthur's body and used the thin material to lash around the wound.

Merlin struggled at the pain; he knew he was as good as dead. If he had his magic he might be able to live, but without it there was no chance.

"Arthur," he tried to get his attention. "You don't have magic." He whispered through the searing pain.

"But, how-"

"Think about who's body it is you are in," he tried to give a smile.

"You! But.. How?" Arthur spluttered shaking visibly.

"There's no time," Merlin gasped as Gwaine's hands sent pain searing through his body. "If I die, then so do you." He grabbed hold of the arm he knew well and looked deep into his own eyes from which Arthur peered anxiously.

"What can I do?" Arthur chocked as he watched his own body die before his eyes.

Merlin leant into Gwaine who carefully propped him up as he tried to talk to Arthur.

"I know this goes against everything you've been brought up to believe, but you're going to have to use m-," Merlin fought to spit the words out. "You'll have to use my magic. You've shown that you can," he insisted with as much force as he could muster at the look of panic that flashed across the thin face.

"How- I don't know any, anything to do with m- magic," Arthur was close to breaking. Too much was happening and his brain just couldn't deal with the scene before his eyes. Merlin was dying, except it was his body. So did that mean he was the one dying? But Merlin was a sorcerer. _'How could Merlin be a sorcerer?' _He thought. _'He's MERLIN!'_

"Arthur!" Gwaine's hand connecting with his face brought him back to his senses.

"Tell me what to do." His voice had commanded before his brain agreed.

"Put your hands over the wound," Merlin instructed shifting uncomfortably against Gwaine as Arthur did so. "Then repeat this carefully, 'Gestepe hole! Purhhæle.'"

Arthur's voice shook slightly as he attempted the words. "Ges…tepe hole. Purhale."

"Gestepe hole! Purhhæle." Merlin repeated quietly. "Let the magic control your voice."

Arthur closed his eyes and realised he could feel a faint bubbling beneath his pale skin. "Gestepe hole! Purhhæle!" his eyes snapped open and he felt them burning. He wanted to shut his eyes against the fire but he forced himself to keep his eyelids open. He could feel a warmth flooding through his entire body, beneath his fingers he could feel the skin tightening and shifting as the magic flowed from his veins. It was like nothing he had ever experienced.

The burn in his eyes lessened and he saw Gwaine's looking intently to Merlin's contorted face. "Did it work?" he asked impatiently.

Gwaine held a hand against the cheek of Arthur's body. "Merlin?" he asked softly. "Merlin, stay with us."

Arthur tensed as he watched Merlin relax back into Gwaine's hold, his lips were moving slightly as he tried to speak.

"Speak up you idiot," the fear in Arthur's voice belied his words as he shook Merlin's shoulders weakly.

"Ic be ƥurhhæle bin licsare mid ƥam sundorcræftas ƥære ealdƥ æ"

Arthur's eyes lit up slightly as he realised it was another spell. The length of it made him anxious, he doubted that he could repeat it with any accuracy.

"Just try," Merlin's voice was barely anything more than a whisper.

Arthur felt the bubbling beneath his skin stronger, it felt as though his veins may burst as his skin stretched around the pulsating blood. "Ic be ƥurhhæle bin licsare mid ƥam sundorcræftas ƥære ealdƥ æ!" He heard the voice shout and the pain beneath his skin multiplied until it consumed his whole body. He heard himself scream as the magic surged through his being tearing at every part of him. He felt the power he contained and in a huge burst of pure magic he felt the strength explode from his body.

Arthur was vaguely aware of Gwaine's surprised shout but he couldn't see anything of the knight or his own body. There was a blinding flash of white that seemed to sit behind his eyes. It burned like nothing before. The pain he'd experienced before was nothing compared to this. The questing beast's bite was merely a scratch compared to what he now felt.

He felt a cold rush as the surroundings swarmed back into view, the pain a memory echoing through his body. He blinked against the fresh air to see Gwaine frozen, his eyes locked onto the face of the servant opposite him.

Arthur wanted to speak. To ask what had happened but he found that no words came…. His throat stung and his head ached. He felt empty, as though a part of him was missing. _'Merlin!' _his brain leaping to the worst scenario. _'Is Merlin dead?' _ He realised that he was standing further from the two others than he had been before, and he wasn't standing. He was crouched with his arms wrapped over his head, every muscle in his body tense with the lost pain. He straightened himself up, his legs feeling as strong as damp string.

"Gwaine-" he began to speak but he stopped at the look of fear in his knight's eyes. Gwaine never looked scared. NEVER. Arthur tried to take a step towards him, towards his body, but his knees buckled below him. He fell forward, his thin arms barely catching him before his face hit the woody ground. Only it wasn't woody, where leaves and twigs had covered the ground there was simply bare earth. He looked around, everywhere was the same. There was nothing. The wood they had been in was gone, only the remains of a few smoking stumps of wood told him that they hadn't moved. _'Did I do this?' _He thought, his arms shaking as he pushed himself upright again, his eyes locking with Gwaine's one last time before he collapsed.

Gwaine simply stared at the two unconscious bodies in front of him and sighed rolling his eyes. This was just great. He stuck two fingers into the king's neck and released a breath he hadn't realised he was holding as he felt the strong pulse beneath the king's skin. He gently pushed the blonde's body off him and after resting him gently on the earth he felt for a pulse in the warlock's body, it was weak but it was there. He sat back on his haunches; the horses were nowhere to be seen and he had the unconscious bodies of his king and what seemed to be an extremely powerful sorcerer.

He had just witnessed Merlin, in Arthur's body, being run through with a sword and Arthur, in Merlin's body, propelling attackers through the air with nothing but the sheer force of his eyes. And if that wasn't bad enough he had then witnessed said person screaming out a spell as his whole body contorted into a pain stricken shape as he emitted a blast of pure power so strong that the wood they were in quickly became a clearing so large that he could barely see the trees still standing in the distance. It had taken all his strength to keep himself and Arthur's body from being thrown outwards, away from the epicentre. Merlin's body seemed to stretch with the power before he collapsed down into a defensive crouch.

Gwaine shakily clambered to his feet, finding the strength he knew was there. He had no idea how he was going to get back to Camelot. He had no idea where he was anymore and the trees had been blown away for miles giving no shelter to the bear ground, more to the point there was no way he would be able to carry both king and servant.

One at a time he dragged the two to the largest tree stump he could find nearby so they would at least be in the shade; he didn't even know the hour of day. The sky had lost all recognition and glowed a fierce red. He leant against a thin shaft of bark which promptly snapped off and he nearly fell onto Arthur's body.

Gwaine steadied himself laughing at his own clumsiness. "It seems you're contagious," he laughed out loud looking at Merlin's resting body. He checked his pulse again and was relieved to find it slightly stronger than it had previously been. He sighed again; it was boring with no one to talk at. He laughed to himself; he definitely did talk _at _people, not _to_ them. "Who knew you'd have magic eh, Merlin?" he scrabbled with his hand in the dirt. "I thought Arthur was about to pass out." He looked over to Merlin's body lying awkwardly on the earth. "Well I guess he did," he laughed again.

A gigantic shadow suddenly fell across the clearing as a strong beat of wind brought clouds of dust up into the air. Gwaine pulled his shirt over his mouth and raised his sword moving himself between the two men and whatever it was that caused the disturbance. He could vaguely see a large creature behind the dust but the red sky was so strong that his eyes couldn't focus properly.

The air cleared a little and Gwaine could see the shape of a great dragon standing in the clearing facing the three men. If he was stunned to see the dragon he was even more stunned to see the look of surprise that was plastered across the face of the dragon.

"You are not Merlin," the dragon's voice held no emotion, simply a statement.

Gwaine shook his head dumbly. "How di- Who- Merli-" he stammered.

The dragon sighed deeply. "You humans are so pathetic."

Gwaine glared back. No one called him pathetic. Not even giant winged newts that fell out the sky.

The dragon laughed a deep rumbling laugh. "You must be Sir Gwaine, the warlock has spoken of you often."

Gwaine ignored this completely; he wasn't sure if he wanted to know why Merlin had been talking about him to a dragon. "Why are you here?" he asked as menacingly as he could.

"I heard my lord's cry and I was duty bound to come to his assistance. A dragon cannot abandon his dragon lord when he is in need."

Gwaine frowned but said nothing.

"Where is the young warlock?" The dragon asked lowering his head so that he was only a metre from the knight, which was more than close enough in Gwaine's opinion.

Gwaine turned and dragged the body of Arthur from behind the tree.

"This is not Merlin." The dragon took a step towards the two. "This is the king."

"Yes, I know that." Gwaine snapped. "But it is Merlin… inside." He dragged Merlin's limp body into the dragon's shadow.

The great dragon lifted his head again letting out the loudest laugh Gwaine had ever heard. It reverberated around the clearing making the very earth shake.

"It's not funny," Gwaine crossed his arms trying desperately not to laugh himself. He managed to contain it. Just. "Can you wake them up?" he asked simply.

"I'm afraid I can't sir knight. The King's body is recovering from a fatal wound, it will need time to heal."

"What about Arthur?" Gwaine pleaded. "Well… Merlin."

The dragon shook his great head. "The magic in him is strong and he will recover soon. He should be awake before long but it will be two days before he is strong enough to walk."

"Two days!" Gwaine exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. "Great, just great. And pray tell me, what am I supposed to do in the meantime? Leave them here? I certainly can't carry them back to Camelot. Hell, I don't even know where Camelot is!"

"Have faith young one. I must do all that I can to aid my Dragonlord. Even if that means carrying a drunk knight back to Camelot." He added begrudgingly.

"You mean fly?" Gwaine's mind raced, on any other occasion he would have run a mile, but after everything that had already happened he didn't think anything could shock him anymore. He felt the tingle of excitement as he lifted Arthur's body carefully onto the back of the dragon.

"I can only hold one of them on," Gwaine shouted down to the dragon's head as he realised that it would take both arms to keep Arthur's body upright.

"That is not a problem," Kilgharrah replied, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Before Gwaine could reply the dragon leapt into the air and Gwaine found himself screaming again. More in adrenalin than in fear, but part in fear. Had they just left Merlin… no Arthur behind.

He steadied Arthur's body against him as he craned his neck to see the clearing below and realised that the dragon was holding Merlin's limp body in its strong talons. He cheered with the rush of the air as the dragon flew higher until he could see the towns that lay outside of Camelot in the distance.

"How long will this take?" Gwaine yelled.

"A day's flight," the reply seemed to be in his head rather than anywhere else. "Maybe longer."

Gwaine didn't complain. That gave him enough time to think of the excuse he was going to give to Gwen about how he was flying to Camelot with the unconscious bodies of her husband and his servant.

"That is a problem worthy of Merlin," the dragon's voice rang through his ears.

_'Can you hear me?" _Gwaine's mind raced.

The dragon merely laughed in response.

Gwaine laughed it aside and cheered again as the dragon's wings sent a fresh burst of speed though his hair and clothes. Keeping one arm firmly wrapped around the King's chest he stretched the other open embracing the speed. He, Sir Gwaine, was riding a dragon. He found his voice yelling again as the wind whipped through his hair and clothes. Camelot was steadily growing closer and Gwaine was, for once, not to blame for the situation. Somewhere through the wind a second scream joined Gwaine's own voice, he frowned for a moment then realised it was Merlin's high pitched scream. His eyes widened as he remembered the king in the dragon's talons, he must have just regained consciousness to find himself flying at top speed clasped in a dragon's tight grip. _'STOP,' _Gwaine's mind screamed as loudly as he could to the dragon, relieved as he felt the dragon slowing as they pitched through the air towards a large meadow.

Gwaine gripped hold of Arthur's body to stop him falling forward as the dragon stooped into a dive. He felt a hard jolt as the dragon landed awkwardly on three feet, Arthur struggling helplessly against the dragon's hold.

Gwaine slid awkwardly across the dragon's back half carrying the King's body and dropping him, not as gently as he maybe should have done, and looked to the servant's body that was pinned under the dragon's right foreleg, his claws entrapped the thin body like a cage.

"Gwaine!" Arthur screamed in relief as he saw his knight.

Gwaine stifled a laugh, unsuccessfully, and kicked the dragon until he released his hold with an amused chuckle deep in his throat. Arthur instantly shot up before falling into a heap at Gwaine's feet.

"Hey there you princess, Calm down. It _is_ only a dragon," Gwaine laughed helping Arthur to his feet.

"It's only a dragon!?" Arthur fumed his thin jaw clenching.

"It heard you- well Merlin's voice- screaming," Gwaine stated simply.

Arthur's eyes flicked to his body lying still on the ground at Gwaine's feet. "Is he- what happened?"

Gwaine shrugged. "I have no idea. You flattened half the forest," his eyes shone at the look of fear and shock plastered across the servant's delicate features. "You do remember what happened don't you?"

Arthur frowned making Merlin's face contort into a pain stricken grimace as he tried to piece together the pieces of the previous memories. "We were attacked, Merlin was-," he faltered, unwilling to speak it out load. "And he was a- he had magic. He told me what to do, the words- it was like I was burning…" he trailed off remembering the sensation of the magic leaving his body.

Gwaine nodded slightly. He wasn't sure what Arthur was talking about but he decided to dismiss it, he had more important things to deal with, like convincing the king to ride on the dragon back to Camelot. "Whatever you did worked, he seems to be healed completely." Gwaine's hand gestured to the body which now held no scar, save from a slight puckering where the sword had pierced through his stomach. "We do need to get him back to Camelot." Gwaine inclined his head towards the dragon slightly.

"How?" Arthur asked stubbornly completely missing Gwaine's suggestion.

The knight sighed, "It's either on its back, or dragged underneath it."

Arthur positively jumped as he remembered the great dragon standing behind him. "I'm not getting on _that_!" he exclaimed.

"Suit yourself," Gwaine grinned as the dragon picked up the servant's body.

"Even the young warlock had more courage than you when he first flew," the dragon's voice rumbled causing Arthur to shake as he dangled above the ground. "He demanded it."

"Yo- you can talk?" Arthur stammered.

The dragon rolled his huge eyes. "Why do humans always obsess over the fact that we dragons can talk?"

"I killed you!" Arthur ignored him.

The dragon sighed again. "That spear of yours barely left a scratch."

"But- Merlin said you were-"

"Merlin banished me from Camelot. I could not go against his command." The dragon set the King down next to Gwaine, bowing his head slightly in submission to Merlin's previous demands.

"I don't understand-"

"You do not need to understand, only to trust that the warlock had your best intentions at heart." The dragon interrupted him. "Do not make judgement against someone who you know nothing about."

"But he's Merlin," Arthur mumbled as Gwaine 'helped' him up onto the dragon's back, which involved dragging the light body across the scales to where Arthur could hold on. "He's Merlin," Arthur repeated as Gwaine handed him the unconscious body of his friend.

"He's still Merlin," Gwaine said as soothingly as possible. "Just, a less incompetent one than the one we got to know." He let a low chuckle escape his lips.

Arthur's response was cut short as the dragon leapt into the air. His face paled even further which was no mean feat and he gripped hold of Gwaine's arm so hard that his fingernails dug into the knight's arm causing him to yelp in pain.

It was some time later, when the sky began to darken to its usual blend of blues, that they landed in an open field on the outskirts of Camelot. With the dragon's instructions Arthur had managed to cast a spell over them so that they would not be observed by a stray villager who would report the dragon to the court.

Gwaine had filled Arthur in as best as he could for what had happened, with the dragon pitching in to explain the use of magic. Arthur's head was spinning by the time the dragon's feet landed on the ground. _'Was Merlin truly that powerful a sorcerer?' _he thought looking to the body of his friend. _'Why didn't he tell me? Didn't he trust me? I wouldn't have- I couldn't have- I don't know what I would have done.' _He admitted to himself. _'"I didn't want to put you in that position,"' _he heard Merlin's reasonable voice tell him. He sighed; if he was honest he did miss that voice. It didn't sound right it coming from his own lips. He missed the goofy face that greeted him every morning with his big ears and stupid smile.

"You alright there?" Gwaine nudged him gently. "You've got Merlin's serious face on."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Arthur replied absent-mindedly. "Just, thinking you know."

Gwaine raised an eyebrow. "You know how bad that is for you."

Arthur punched him lightly on the shoulder, a grin returning to his face.

"Hey, don't start that again," Gwaine laughed holding his hands up in submission.

"We should probably get a fire going," Arthur pointed out, realising that Gwaine would never be pro-active enough to get one going himself. He began to pick to pick up a few dry twigs but a deep cough from behind stopped him.

"There is a quicker way to do that," the dragon pointed out and almost instantly a large fire was burning with a large tree trunk set to one side as a seat. Gwaine plonked himself down instantly sighing in relief as he removed his boots and wiggled his toes in the air. Arthur eyed the tree warily, as though he expected it to implode any second. When it didn't he gave into exhaustion and collapsed next to Gwaine as the dragon curled himself up opposite them. They sat in silence while Gwaine was busily eating through a large basket of apples that Arthur assumed the dragon must have conjured up for him.

"What else has Merlin done?" Arthur asked suddenly, breaking through the silence. His eyes locked into the dragon's golden pupils as the great head rose to look at the king who had tried to kill him so many years ago.

"The young warlock has done many things for you that you do not know of. Many things he has done has caused him great suffering." The dragon rested his head down on his feet, a look of disgust in his eyes. "He has made many sacrifices for you, young king."

Arthur didn't drop his gaze; he simply gave a curt nod in agreement with the dragon's words. "I want to understand."

The Dragon leant over the fire so that the flames licked up around his throat. "There are some things you can not even begin to comprehend." The deep voice held a tone of malice.

"What I don't get," Gwaine said through a mouthful of apple, completely missing the severity of the situation. "You said that the last of dragonlords had died with Ballinor," Gwaine waved the apple through the air to add emphasis to his words. "So how come Merlin is now a dragonlord?"

"Gw-" Arthur began to protest but realised the importance of Gwaine's words.

The dragon gave a low laugh. "You have a wise head on your shoulders young knight."

"So what's the answer?" Arthur asked as sternly as he could.

The dragon turned back to look at him. "Do you not recall the events that happened?"

Arthur frowned. It annoyed him how the dragon couldn't give him a straight answer. "What is there to remember? Ballinor was killed before we could get him back to Camelot."

The dragon gave a deep sigh, "and this did not bother you." The dragon felt the familiar pang of loss for his previous dragonlord. He had lost so many but each one remained in his heart.

"It bothered me that we would have to face the dra- face you alone." Arthur hurriedly corrected himself. "But no man is worth anyone's tears, as I told Merlin."

"You told him that?" even Gwaine looked slightly shocked. "That was harsh." He concluded simply returning to his apple.

Arthur scowled at his knight. He was already feeling guilty, but he turned the guilt into anger which he directed at the dragon. "I still believe it today." He lied in an attempt to appear confident. "Merlin had no reason to cry over that _dragonlord_." He scoffed and immediately regretted his words. He bit his lip as the dragon turned his head back to Gwaine.

"To answer your question, young knight, the gift of a dragon lord is passed down from father to son."

Gwaine chocked, spluttering pieces of apple everywhere. He looked anxiously to Arthur who was sat completely stiff. Gwaine turned back to the dragon who was sat with a smug smile across his face.

"Arthur-" Gwaine began but Arthur was gone, walking away with a final glance at Merlin, at his own body before he disappeared off between the trees.

He felt tears burning their way down his face as he broke into a run. "I'm so sorry Merlin," he gasped as he ran. "I'm so sorry."

He felt a bramble catch on his left arm but he didn't stop. The branch ripped a deep gash along his forearm but he kept going. He had no idea what he was trying to get to; he didn't even know what he was trying to get away from. _'Everything.' _He reminded himself bitterly. He ran on in a daze feeling but nothing but the pain through his arm and the strength of the magic under his skin. He found them both strangely reassuring. The pain gave him something to cling to and the bubbling made him feel alive. He only stopped when he found that his feet had brought him to the edge of lake. He sank down at the water's edge staring at the reflection of this man that he realised he didn't know at all. He had thought that of all the people he knew, besides from Gwen, Merlin was the one he knew the best, and now he saw this other side of Merlin. The Merlin that had sat as his father had died in his arms. And what had he said? _'No man is worth your tears.' _Why on earth had he said that? When his own father died he was a wreck for days. What had Merlin done? He went with Arthur to almost certain death to fight the dragon.

Arthur kicked the surface of the water to destroy the reflection, he couldn't bear it. He needed to know what else Merlin had sacrificed for him without him even acknowledging it, he needed to apologise. No he needed to say thank you. He may not be able to change what had happened, but he would be able to give Merlin the recognition he deserved. He ripped off a section of his shirt and after cleaning the wound he tied it round his forearm as best he could with only one arm. It barely held its place. He sighed and attempted to tighten it.

He felt soft arms across his back and a pair of competent hands were tying the cloth expertly round the gash. He turned to look into the face of a young girl, her brown hair cascading across her shoulders, a look of pure love set into her deep eyes. She didn't say anything she simply sat and placed her arms around him in a way that was instantly calming. It was as though she tamed the magic within him.

He shook himself back to his senses and pulled away from her sharply. Her face was a picture of surprise and hurt. She reached out a hand to him but he shifted away.

"Merlin!" her voice was pleading, begging for him to come back to her. "Merlin, what's wrong?"

Arthur shook his head. "Not Merlin," his voice caught on the name of his friend and he could feel the tears coming again.

Confusion etched into her face. "What are you talking about?" fear dripped from her voice.

"I'm not Merlin, I'm Arthur."

She recoiled instantly at his name, a tear made a path down her freckled cheek. Arthur angrily wiped away his own and turned his face away from her.

"Where is he?" she asked, her voice so quiet that Arthur nearly missed it.

He shrugged. "I don't know, he's with Gwaine. Who are you?" He added turning back to look at her properly.

"Freya. I'm his- I'm a friend." She gave a weak smile.

"Tell me the truth." Arthur said, his words weren't unkind but they held the held a sense of despair.

Freya flinched slightly. "I- I can't, I have to go." She made to leave but Arthur grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Please," he begged, fresh tears forming in his eyes. "I need to know, I need to understand. The things he did for me, I didn't deserve them."

"You know about his gift?" Freya asked cautiously.

Arthur nodded then shook his head, more tears spilling over. "Yes, No, I don't know." He buried his head in his hands. "I thought I knew him, but this…" he gestured to himself. "I must have been the biggest idiot to him."

Freya softened and shifted closer to him. "You couldn't know. He doesn't blame you for anything, he knows that you have Camelot's wellbeing at heart and that is all that mattered to him." She put her hands on his shoulders.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Arthur's voice cracked as more tears fell into the lake.

"He wanted to, but the longer he waited the harder it became for him to tell you. From the first day in Camelot when you tried to take his head off with a mace he's been using his magic to keep you and all of Camelot safe." Freya gave his shoulders a squeeze.

"He told you about that?" Arthur gave a small laugh.

Freya smiled and nodded. "He tells me everything."

"What else has he done for me?" Arthur flicked a smooth stone across the still surface of the lake where it bounced three times before disappearing beneath the surface.

Freya closed her eyes for a moment. "I wouldn't know where to begin. But I can promise you that he doesn't regret a single thing."

"Except maybe this," Arthur gestured to himself again. "If Gaius hasn't found a way to cure this then he'll be stuck as King for the rest of his life."

At this Freya giggled slightly. "King Merlin, I can't imagine him fitting that role too well." She paused. "How did this happen?"

Arthur shrugged again. "I just woke up like this."

Freya frowned for a moment and then turned to the shimmering surface of the water. "Look at this."

Arthur obeyed and saw Merlin's face staring back. "It's just my reflection."

Freya rolled her eyes. "No, really look."

Arthur turned back to the lake and felt Freya whisper something into her hands. The water bubbled slightly as if it was boiling and Arthur saw his own face staring back. He lifted his hands in excitement but they were still Merlin's. He looked back into his eyes as the image faded back into Merlin's confused expression.

"What happened?" he asked simply.

Freya smiled deeply. "You will change back when you complete the curse that was put on you."

"How do we do that?" Arthur asked eagerly.

Her smile faltered slightly. "I don't know."

Arthur sighed.

"It depends what the curse was!" she explained helplessly. "People used to use this to teach children to co-operate or learn to share," she shrugged slightly. "Do you not remember the curse being dropped?"

Arthur shook his head. "I don't remember anything. We were on a hunting trip, Merlin was complaining as always, scaring off everything we approached." He laughed fondly at the memory.

Freya smiled. "That's my Merlin," she said fondly.

Arthur raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Instead he asked something else that had had been nagging at the back of his brain. "Where are we?"

Freya looked taken aback for a second before laughing a gentle laugh. "This is the Lake of Avalon." She spoke the name with so much feeling that Arthur felt he was intruding on something.

"How will I get back to them?" he asked trying to keep his voice steady.

Freya smiled understanding him perfectly. "They will find you soon. Gwaine is on his way, Kilgharrah has shown him the way."

"Kilga- who?"

"The great dragon."

"Oh, how do you know?"

"There is a lot Merlin has to tell you." Freya replied unhelpfully. "But please let him tell you in his time. This isn't easy for him."

Arthur gave a curt nod feeling the guilt twist in his chest again. "I don't deserve him."

"I don't think anyone does," her face fell into a smile so full of love it made Arthur feel uncomfortable.

"Why has he never mentioned you?" he asked fearing the answer he knew was coming.

Freya's eyes filled with tears. "I couldn't stay, I was cursed. I would have only brought him trouble, he didn't deserve that." She stared out across the lake the tears slipping down her face. "He tried, he tried to save me. But even his magic could not change the path that lay ahead of us."

Arthur sat awkwardly. "You were the druid girl, the Bastet?" it was more of a statement than a question.

Freya nodded, tears streaming silently down her face, matching Arthur's own.

"I'm sorry," he let his hands fall limply by his side; he made no attempt at a half-hearted excuse. "I'm sorry," his voice was barely more than a whisper but Freya heard. She gave him as bright a smile as she could manage.

"Tell Merlin I love him." She reached out and stroked the cheekbone that she had stroked so many times before. "Tell him I will always love him."

Before Arthur could respond Gwaine came crashing out of the trees and nearly ran straight into the lake. "Arthur! I found you." He sounded truly pleased with himself.

Arthur ignored him and turned back to the space where Freya had been standing seconds before, but found himself staring out across the lake. "oh." He said.

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "Come on, if you're not going to sleep we should get going. We need to get Merlin back to Camelot as soon as we can. The dragon's getting impatient."

"Kilgharrah."

"sorry?"

"His name's Kilgharrah."

"oh, well then Kilgharrah's getting impatient."

Arthur simply nodded and followed Gwaine silently back through the trees. He turned to look out to the lake and he was sure that amongst the shadowy reflections he could see the figure of a girl standing watching after him.

Gwaine was chattering away to Arthur as they walked back to the small camp, as usual Arthur was saying very little, but Gwaine thought that Arthur needed something to focus on other than his own thoughts, so he talked. He was half way through a story about a bad gamble when they walked into the glow of the fire. Kilgharrah was still lying where Gwaine had left him, one wing stretched protectively over Merlin.

Arthur said nothing. He didn't even look at the dragon as he picked up his former body and gently lifted him up to the crest of Kilgharrah's neck. Gwaine followed quickly. Scrambling across to where Arthur sat.

"Let's go then!" Gwaine cheered. He'd found that he really enjoyed flying. It was one thing in life that couldn't be improved with drinking, and it felt good. He felt freer than he had ever felt before; nothing could control him up here.

Kilgharrah surged forward, his wings beating a truly phenomenal speed as he soared over the villages towards the Castle.

"I guess we'll be there quicker than you imagined," Gwaine had to admit he was slightly disappointed about it. Though he knew they had to get Merlin back first.

"How are we going to do this?" Arthur asked, speaking for the first time as they neared the castle.

"What do you mean?" Gwaine asked sniffing against the wind.

"We can't exactly just fly in; the knights will try to kill the 'big scary dragon that's attacking the city'." He pointed out forcing his feelings away to be the voice of reason. He was still the king, he needed to be strong. "And we can't carry him in; people tend to panic when they see the near dead body of their king being dragged into Camelot but his servant and a drunken knight."

"I'm not a drunk!" Gwaine protested. "Though I do see your point."

"Could we jump?" Gwaine suggested.

"No!" Arthur shouted. "I'm sorry Gwaine but we can't just jump off a dragon to land on the turrets of Camelot."

"Oh." Gwaine pulled a dejected face. "Why can't we?"

"What?" Arthur paused for a moment. "We can't, can we?"

Gwaine grinned. "_This_ I am going to enjoy."

"This is INSANE!" Arthur yelled as Kilgharrah hung unnoticed in the air above Camelot, the spell Arthur had cast still hanging over them.

"Isn't it just," Gwaine threw his typical roguish grin and swung himself down so that he was hanging from one of the dragon's strong claws.

"Gwaine," Arthur called out in as much of a warning as he could manage. "Gwaine, this won't end well."

"The enchantment won't last forever," Gwaine called back. "The guards will start to notice us soon if we don't jump now. Your magic will stop us falling!"

Arthur tightened his grip around Merlin and cautiously edged his way down to where Gwaine was perched on the dragon's giant talon. He eased Merlin's body towards the knight who took the weight as Arthur scrambled down himself.

"This is insane," Arthur repeated, his voice holding a flicker of fear that was practically masked by the adrenaline.

Gwaine grinned widely. _'He's enjoying this, he's ACTUALLY enjoying this!' _Arthur gave the knight his coldest glare but this only increased the knight's grin. _'I guess Merlin's face doesn't do threatening' _he thought as bitterly as he could. Despite himself he couldn't help grinning; Merlin could never threaten anyone. It only made this whole 'magic' thing more confusing. He shook his head, clearing his mind; this was not the time to be arguing with everything his father had ever taught him.

"Ready?" Gwaine shifted Merlin so that he was supporting the royal body against his own.

"Ready." Arthur's eyes locked with Gwaine's as the two men pushed against the dragon's strength, propelling them down towards the rugged outline of Camelot's defences. Arthur felt the air shift slightly as they passed out of the enchantment, they would be seen now. Arthur craned his neck up as much as he could against the strength of the wind pushing him down. He could no longer see the dragon's large form hanging above them, to anyone who was watching they would have just seen three bodies fall out of nowhere towards Camelot. He laughed into the wind and he could feel his voice stolen from him as it was pulled out of his mouth by the sheer force of the earth.

Hanging from the dragon they hadn't seemed that far up, now that Gwaine was falling through the air towards the hard stone he realised what he was doing. He was falling alongside the body of his King and the body of Merlin. The two people that he cared about most, he looked down at the courtyard where he could see the steadily nearing forms of the knights that were on watch. Percival. One of them was Percival. He wanted to shout out to him, to make him look up, but he didn't dare. Not that his voice would carry to the courtyard anyway, they were too far away. He tightened his hold on Merlin as Arthur gripped tightly to his arm.

"I can feel something happening!" Arthur screamed towards Gwaine. "I think my magic is taking control!"

Gwaine gripped the warlock's arm with one hand while hanging on to the unconscious body of his king with the other. "I hope it acts quickly!" Gwaine's reply fell through the air as the hard ground approached quickly.

A yell erupted from the warlock's lungs as Arthur felt the magic begin to burn again. The wind that whipped around their hair and clothes dropped, one second they were hurtling down and before Gwaine could blink they had stopped. The three men hung in the air less than a metre from the turrets. He turned his head to Merlin's body to see that Arthur still had his eyes closed, his thin lips moving silently as the three men found their feet planted firmly on the ground. Merlin pitched forward in Gwaine's grip as his feet failed to grip. Arthur turned to look up as he felt the enchantment fall, the great dragon could now be clearly seen as he nodded to the three men and flapped away from the screams that erupted from the courtyard below.

"Let's get him to Gaius," Gwaine laughed as together he and Arthur dragged the king's body down the spiral steps of the tower.

"Shouldn't we calm the men down?" Arthur panted as he heaved the weight of his own body down the steps.

Gwaine shrugged. "It'll make us less noticeable. They'll probably panic more if they see us carrying your fat arse to Gaius."

"I'm not fat," Arthur grumbled giving Gwaine a pathetic punch on the arm. "Though I do agree."

Gwaine grinned flicking his hair back away from his face in a way that only Gwaine could. The two men fell silent as they concentrated on dragging Merlin down the steps as carefully as they could. Even with both men in full strength it would have been a tricky task, but they were tired. Arthur was still recovering from whatever had happened before, and Gwaine hadn't slept in days. He'd witnessed one of his closest friends being run through and the other destroying a forest. He felt a grim smile slipping onto his face as his brain recalled the events of the last few days.

The loud ringing of the warning bell stopped his thoughts as the three men reached the bottom of the steps. Arthur looked up quickly and hauled Gwaine, with Merlin, into a small alcove just as two guards ran past to take their posts at the top of the tower.

"Ha," Gwaine let out a short breathy laugh. "That was close."

Arthur grinned Merlin's usual goofy grin and stuck his head round the side of the tower. "No one's looking, go now!" he waved his hand in only the way that Arthur could. Gwaine rolled his eyes and with a final burst of strength he hauled his king's body onto his shoulders and sprinted to the physician's chambers.

Arthur caught him up as they burst through the door to find Gaius wearily talking to an anxious Percival.

"The great dragon clearly meant no harm to Camelot… Merlin! Gwaine… what happened?" Gaius broke off from the knight to turn to the body of Arthur in Gwaine's arms.

"Gwaine what happened to you?" Percival asked as his friend dropped the body onto the bench. "You look like death."

Gwaine threw him a tired smile. "I'm still asking myself."

"What happened to him?" Gaius asked in all seriousness, his eyes furrowing into a frown as he surveyed the king.

"Stop the bells. There's no danger here." Gaius ordered Percy. "Now!"

The knight ducked out of the door quickly and as it creaked shut Gaius turned to the two men. "What on earth has happened to you?"

Arthur collapsed into a chair and began to explain everything he could. Gwaine chipped in for the parts that Arthur couldn't remember and eventually they had recounted enough of what happened for Gaius to be satisfied. Arthur mentioned nothing of the lake or Freya; he wanted to talk to Merlin about that before he mentioned it to anyone else. There was a reason why Merlin had lied and as his friend, yes his friend, he wanted to give him the chance to explain before anyone else judged him.

Gaius sat down heavily in a chair, relief showing clearly on his face. "He will make a full recovery. You both will," the old man wrapped his hands around the large hand of the king. "You just need to wake up Merlin."

Arthur shifted uncomfortably in Merlin's skin. "Can I- is there anything I can do to help?" he waggled his fingers in an attempt to symbolise magic to accentuate his words.

Gaius gave a quiet laugh. "Merlin longed to able to you, he tried so many times. I'm just not sure he ever imagined you'd find out like that." The old man smiled, ignoring the question.

Arthur gave a sad smile. "But can I help?"

Gaius thought for a moment before standing up and taking the warlock's hand, placing them on Arthur's chest. "Repeat this, this should wake him up. Purhhæle Gestæpe."

"Purhhæle Gestæpe." Arthur whispered feeling the warmth spread to his fingers and into Merlin's –or rather his own- body.

Arthur's blue eyes snapped open as Merlin sat bolt upright. "Where am I?" he asked groggily, pushing his blond hair away from his face. "Arthur, Gwaine?" he collapsed back onto the bench as Gwaine gently pushed his chest down. "Gaius?"

"Calm down, Merlin. You're alright." Gaius handed the boy a mug of warm mead which he managed to prise from Gwaine's fingers. "Drink this up. It'll help."

Merlin sat up shakily and drained the mug, thirstily smacking his lips loudly as he set it down on the table. "What happened?"

"How much do you remember?" Gwaine asked gently.

Merlin frowned. "There were the bandits, Arthur-" he froze as the memories knitted themselves together. "The sword, it went through me," Merlin started panicking as he looked down at his body. His fingers brushed lightly against the pale pink puckering where the sword had once been. "I was-" his voice faltered.

"I saved you, Merlin," Arthur's thin voice held none of its usual smugness, only relief and awe at the power the warlock's body held.

Arthur's face relaxed into a pain stricken smile. "I probably should have warned you about that." He coughed shallowly as he found the energy to support himself.

"I understand why you didn't," Merlin's face smiled warmly as Arthur took hold of the hands that he knew so well. "You were scared, not for yourself, but for me. You didn't want me to have to decide between my friend and the way I was brought up." Arthur smiled. "Everything I was taught about magic _was _wrong. I know that now, I've experienced what it is to have magic and I'm still me. I don't want to go and kill anyone, except maybe Gwaine," he threw a cheeky grin to the knight who was devouring his way through a loaf of bread.

Merlin laughed. "He's been that annoying?"

Arthur nodded and leaned forward. "When he practically pushed me off the dragon, that was the turning point," he said in a stage whisper.

"You met Kilgharrah?" Merlin gave a surprised smile, ignoring Gwaine's protests.

"He was… enlightening," Arthur nodded carefully. He didn't want to discuss what the dragon had told him, not yet. Not until things were back to normal, or at least as normal as thing's ever were. He gave a low chuckle as he thought just how un-normal things were at the moment.

Merlin gave a sheepish grin. "You can yell at me about it later."

"I don't want to yell at you," Arthur gave a sad smile trying not to let any unwanted emotions bubble up. "Though I do need to talk to you. Alone." He jerked his head towards Gwaine.

The knight's face contorted into a frown. "That's unfair."

"I met someone," Arthur continued ignoring him. "Someone you know." He fiddled nervously with the sleeve of his thin blue shirt.

"Oh, Who?" Merlin asked a vague smile on his lips.

"Freya," Arthur practically whispered her name and watched as Merlin's mouth formed an 'o' shape. He heard Gaius haul Gwaine out the room.

"Y-you met Freya?" Merlin stammered. A flash of pain crept onto his face as Arthur nodded. "I should've told you-" Merlin started to say as Arthur began to apologise. "I'm sorry Merlin, I-"

Both men stopped talking and looked at each other guiltily. "Arthur, I…" "No, I should have…" they stopped again and despite everything the two of them gave into a short, strangled laugh.

"How did you meet her?" Merlin asked the smile still lingering on his lips.

Arthur coughed awkwardly, "I, err… I was," he coughed again. "I got lost, and err, I ended up by the lake of Avalon or somewhere I think she said. She thought I was you, well of course she did." He smiled weakly.

"Oh, you didn't…" Merlin left his worry hanging.

"Oh, no!" Arthur laughed. "Don't worry, you have more to apologise on that end."

"In my defence I didn't know she was going to kiss me," Merlin laughed. "I'm pretty sure she already knew what had happened and only did it to see the look on your face."

Arthur gave a short laugh and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like Gwen. But eh?" he grinned and nudged Merlin's shoulder. "You and Freya then?"

Merlin laughed. "Yeah, well. We were, I mean… How much did she tell you?"

"She didn't tell me much, I guessed most of it. Who she was, how she…" he stopped and winced. "She told me that this was an enchantment and that when it was cast some sort of, err… conditions were made, so to break it we have to do whatever it was that they were."

"That's… helpful," Merlin scoffed lightly. "Did she say how we can find out what that was?"

Arthur shook his head. "We must have been cursed without us noticing it."

Merlin was simply sat staring at Arthur.

"What?"

"It's just that, I always imagined what it would be like, for you to know about me. How you'd react, what you'd say… I never thought that, you, me." He sighed. "It just feels strange, to be talking to you about something that I'd managed to keep a secret for so long."

"Don't be such a girl Merlin," Arthur said the words softly so that his voice belied their meaning. Merlin gave a light laugh but stopped abruptly as his head span. Arthur handed him another mug, "here, you need to drink."

"You know you're pretty good at the healing spells," Merlin praised through sips. "I could never get the hang of them. Not really."

Arthur scoffed. "You mean there's something the all-powerful Merlin _can't _do!"

Merlin grinned. "It's a miracle that I've managed to save your royal ass so many times."

Arthur laughed back, "Well I'm very glad you did. I think I'm going to have to have a long discussion with the council about the laws around here."

Merlin's face lit up. "You mean it?"

"You look like a child that's just been given a cake!" Arthur teased. "Of course I mean it, as soon as I have my body back."

Merlin couldn't stop grinning. He was about to say something when the door opened and Gwaine fell through the doorway followed by a sombre looking Gaius. "Sorry sire, but the castle is in an uproar. They saw the dragon flying away and half the people seem to think that you're dead." He nodded to Arthur.

"How they got to that conclusion I will never know," Gwaine grinned.

"Do you ever stop grinning?" Merlin complained. "I'm going to have to go and make a speech or something to prove that the royal prat is still alive."

Arthur gave him a punch in mock outrage. "How dare you."

Merlin rolled his eyes and made to stand up but his legs folded beneath him. Arthur caught him and steadied him while telling Gwaine to take his other arm. "If we can get you to the balcony you can hold onto that and everyone will just think you've been woken in the middle of the night by some idiots screaming about a dragon."

Merlin shook his head. "They all saw us leave though; no one knows we're back. That'll just give them more to worry about."

Arthur stopped. "Well what do we do then?"

"Well… there's one thing we can do." Merlin gave a sly grin. "I wouldn't normally, under any circumstances… but I'm tired and-"

"Quit with the excuses, what is it?" Arthur prodded him in the side.

"Magic," Merlin grinned wiggling his fingers to mimic casting a spell. "A little bit of magic."

It was nearly morning by the time that Arthur and Gwaine returned to the physician's chambers carrying Merlin's book of spells, pleased grins plastered on both their faces.

"I'm guessing it worked then," Merlin looked up from the bench.

"That was… incredible!" Arthur exclaimed.

Gwaine was leaning against the door frame, a slightly shocked expression glazed across his face for a moment yet it was quickly replaced with its usual mirth. He gave his usual light laugh shaking his head slightly. "It was, something," he agreed.

"The faces on the knights when they suddenly found themselves in the courtyard yelling at the sky for no apparent reason," Arthur blurted, clearly ecstatic; His eyes were shining in Merlin's thin face and the whole demeanour of the servants body buzzed euphorically. Merlin laughed at the king's joy, it made him truly happy to see his king so at ease with the use of magic.

"It was very impressive stuff," Gwaine agreed his grin widening. "They all looked a little puzzled, I can tell you."

Merlin grinned back. "Glad to hear you got the spell right, if you'd got it wrong you could have turned them all into miniature dragons instead of making them forget about it."

Arthur's grin froze for a second. "You didn't tell me that." then he laughed again. "Probably a good thing too."

Gwaine's grin stretched further from his face than anyone would have thought possible. "A courtyard of tiny dragons! That would have been brilliant!"

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "That's not quite the word I would have used but it works."

Gwaine was about to reply but the door he was leaning against was shoved open and the knight fell head first into the table that Gaius was sitting at leafing through another large tome. "Sorry." He grinned in apology to the old physician.

Gwen came through the door quietly, shutting it behind here throwing an apologetic smile to the knight sprawled across the table. "I thought I saw you running away from the courtyard," she smiled. "What happened out there?"

Merlin and Arthur exchanged looks briefly. Merlin gave the slightest of nods, symbolising that he allowed Gwen to know.

"Magic," Arthur grinned conspicuously.

"Magic?" Gwen's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Who has-"

"I do." Arthur grinned broadly. "Well, Merlin does. Or rather did." He frowned slightly as his brain worked through the situation. "Merlin's body has the magic… so now I have it."

Gwen simply stared at him in confusion. "You have magic?"

"For the moment," Arthur's dismissed, waving his hand nonchalantly. "I'll explain it all later."

Gwen's face relaxed into an uneasy smile. "I'm sure you will." She replied simply deciding to put her faith into her husband. "Are you any closer to sorting this all out?" she asked, sitting in the chair that Gaius vacated for her as he searched for another tome. She nodded her thanks to him before turning back to Merlin and Arthur. Gwaine was now sat on the floor drumming his fingers along the table leg

Arthur shook his head sadly. "No, not really. We know that we've been enchanted and when it was set a task or condition was set with it, and only when we meet it, or complete it will this all revert back to normal."

"And as far as I can see we have no way of finding out what this was," Merlin added, the resent clear in his voice.

"There must be something you can do," Gwen almost pleaded. "Anything." Her voice cracked as she pronounced the word.

Arthur instinctively put his arms around her protectively. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out." He leant forward and kissed her lightly. She recoiled for a moment before relaxing into his embrace.

Merlin pulled a face and threw a rolled up blanket at the couple, it hit Arthur's back softly which only made him laugh and lean in further. "Not, while you're still in my body," he complained.

"Isn't that like Gwen kissing Merlin," Gwaine laughed heaving himself to his feet, he staggered slightly and put a hand out to reach on the door, which promptly swung open leaving the knight leaning on thin air. His arms flailed drunkenly as he plummeted to the cold stone floor at the feet of Sir Leon who had been the one to bust through the door, and who was now standing paralysed in in the doorway staring at his queen in the arms of the king's trusted manservant. Neither of which had noticed the intrusion.

Merlin stood up quickly, before he remembered he couldn't and collapsed back against the bench, causing Leon's face to cloud even further with confusion. "Sire?" he asked tentatively.

At this Arthur and Gwen broke apart as Arthur swung round to face the door, muttering a word that the king should not have known. Gwen blushed a fierce shade of red and stood up so quickly that her chair fell over.

Gwaine looked up from the floor and chuckled. "Ha, this looks bad."

"Yes, thank you Gwaine. I had noticed," Arthur spat sarcastically through gritted teeth.

"Jus' trying to help," Gwaine waved a hand in the air as if accepting Arthur's thanks before collapsing back onto the floor with a small groan.

"Arthur what is going on? Should I leave?" Leon turned to Merlin, awaiting his king's orders.

"No, umm… It's not what it looks like. I mean it is, but… it's not," Merlin stammered trying to sit up again.

"Are you hurt, sire?" Leon rushed forward and helped him sit up. Arthur was still standing awkwardly next to Gwen trying desperately not to laugh. He now understood why Merlin always had that stupid smile of his on whenever anything serious was happening. Everyone turned to Arthur and expected him to have things under control, no one paid any interest to Merlin so he could sit there grinning as much as he liked. A snigger escaped his lips and he quickly pressed a hand to his mouth which only made his snort even louder, desperately fighting the laughter. Unfortunately this was enough to make the situation even funnier and within seconds he and Gwen were laughing so much that they had to lean against each other for support. Merlin's mouth twitched but the years of practise enabled him to keep his face in check, he did this more for Leon's sake as the poor knight was clearly extremely confused.

"Have I missed something, sire?" Leon asked, his face contorted with the emotions and thoughts that were spinning though his head.

Merlin looked at the confusion on the knight's face, then at his own body in hysterics, then to Gwaine who was still lying on the floor. "Sire?" Leon's concerned tone was the last straw for Merlin and his face split into Arthur's grin and he was laughing.

Poor Leon sat on the bench next to who he thought to be the king. His head was spinning; he came to find Gaius to explain that he thought sorcery was at work within the castle and was greeted by Gwaine, who he thought was away with Merlin and Arthur, falling at his feet revealing Merlin and Gwen in a more than friendly embrace. And when Leon thought that it couldn't get any worse he saw Arthur lying on the bench like an invalid, watching his wife and his manservant with an amused grin on his face. Gone were the worries about sorcery; something much weirder was happening.

"Merlin, I think I've found the right spell. It should show the enchantment and therefore show the- Leon!" Gaius emerged from Merlin's room holding a large book, his head snapped up as he saw the knight and he slammed the book shut and held it behind his back. "How can I help you?"

Leon stared at the old man and at the room full of his friends who were still laughing helplessly. "Please tell me what the HELL is going on!" he almost shouted.

"Ah," Gaius tried to grin as warmly as he possibly could. "That'll be a little tricky. Gwaine! Why are you lying on the floor?" Gaius changed the topic quickly as he bustled over to help him to his feet.

"Didn't see the point in standing up again," Gwaine grinned charmingly. He brushed the dust of his trousers then flicked the hair out of his eyes which only succeeded in transferring the dirt to his face.

Arthur pulled himself together long enough to shut the door and then he sat on the floor with his back against it. "Before we explain, can I just say that Leon, Sir Leon, your face was _priceless_!" He grinned again.

"It was hilarious," Merlin emphasised. "Well it still is. Okay, ummm… I don't even know to begin to explain this." He looked around at the sea of unhelpful expressions. "We've been cursed… to be each other."

"I'm Arthur," Arthur chipped in as Leon's face showed no sign of understanding. "I'm Arthur and he's Merlin."

Leon's eyebrows simply rose even further. "Merlin, what are you talking about?"

"No, not Merlin," Arthur spoke slowly trying to be as patronising as he could manage in Merlin's body. He shook his head and pointed to himself as if he was talking to a child. "I am Arthur."

Merlin's mouth twitched as he tried to hold back his smile. "I know it's confusing and weird and doesn't really make sense, but it's true. I'm actually Merlin stuck in this royal prat's body."

Arthur snorted haughtily. "Oh, well at least you're not…"

Gaius stopped their bickering with a frown. "You two! You're bad enough normally, and Arthur, I'd have thought the king would have more self-control," he chided.

The two men pouted and grinned to each other like children who had been told they weren't allowed to do something they had no intention of not doing. "Sorry," Merlin grinned.

"You're not joking are you?" Leon resigned himself to the situation. "This has really happened hasn't it?"

"Yep," Gwaine gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "It's funny if you think about it."

"Shut up!" Arthur glared at the knight.

"Shutting up."

"Look Leon, I know this is a lot, and I know that, well I know…" Arthur tried to find the words to say to break the fact that they had been harbouring a sorcerer in Camelot all these years and he had no intention of doing anything about it. "Just please don't tell anyone about this, not yet. Let me –us- figure this out first, before you, before anything happens." He decided to play it safe.

"Basically keep quiet." Merlin clarified, a smile playing across his face. "We've got a lot to figure out. And it would probably be better if no one else knew about this."

Gwen smiled at the confused knight. "It's true, but don't worry I'm still me." She added for his benefit. "But they're right, no one else can know about this."

Leon nodded in agreement. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Actually there is something," Gaius interrupted as Arthur began to shake his head. "Can you section off this part of the castle? What we are going to have to do will be… dangerous. We need everyone to be kept away."

Leon nodded and with an incline of his head he left to comply with Gaius' request. "Oy, where are you going?" Gaius asked as Gwaine made to follow.

"I was…" he jerked his thumb towards Leon.

"No, I need you to stay."

"But you said it was dangerous," Gwaine whined, overly dramatically.

"Yes, if anyone saw us performing this level of magic within Camelot's walls." Gaius reiterated.

"Oh, in that case what are we waiting for?" He grinned rubbing his hands together.

"Well what I was about to say before I saw Leon was here, was that I think I've found the spell to show us what we need to do to break the enchantment." He heaved the heavy tome open and pointed to a page filled with tiny letters and figures that were unrecognisable to Arthur and Gwaine.

Merlin grimaced, "That's going to be tricky." He turned to Arthur. "Good luck."

"Why, good luck?" he panicked slightly. Gwen instinctively placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"You're going to have to perform the spell." Merlin grinned. "It'll be nice to sit back and watch for once."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"Look, you've already saved my life, your own life, flown on a dragon and demolished half a forest." Merlin grinned encouragingly. "You'll be fine."

"What do I have to do?" Arthur asked hesitantly.

Gaius pinched his eyebrows together as he peered into the words. "It seems that you will have to incant this spell," he pointed to a small section of words. "Over this potion," he gestured to another. "And to make that, we'll need you," here he put a hand on Gwaine's shoulder. "To go and collect some herbs."

"Flower picking?" Gwaine snorted. "I think I can manage that," he gave a short laugh. "What do I need to get?"

Gaius handed him a piece of paper with several drawings and some information about the plants. "You need to get all of these, the more the better."

Gwaine nodded and grinned. "If I die on this dangerous mission, please tell everyone… anything else." He laughed and ducked out the door as a book sailed over his head.

"It had to be him didn't it; you couldn't have run into Percival could you?" Arthur gave an exasperated laugh. "You had to run into the perpetually chatty Gwaine didn't you?"

Merlin grinned. "Which other Knight would have been stealing food from the kitchens?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I should do something about that once this is over. Though I don't suppose Gwaine would ever forgive me if I shut off the kitchens from him," Arthur laughed.

"It's the only reason he sticks around." Merlin joked, grinning Arthur's brightest smile.

"That aside, can you two please concentrate for a moment?" Gaius interrupted his eyebrow raised in its usual expression of contempt.

"Sorry," both men apologised grinning at each other, before turning back to physician and giving him their most charming smiles. The old man sighed and dropped the open book into Arthur's arms who staggered slightly under the unexpected weight.

"I should probably leave you to it," Gwen said regretfully. "Filling in for you is a lot of work," she laughed and kissed Merlin's hair, pulling a face. "I'm still not used to it."

"You're going to need to learn that spell. We will have one chance to do this so you better make it perfect." Gaius explained as Gwen left.

"Learn it?" Arthur started. "How am I-"

"I'll help you," Merlin interrupted dragging him up to his small room, out of Gaius' way. He took the book of his king and dropped it onto the foot of the small bed. "If you read it through and let the words sink in then you'll be able to repeat it."

Arthur looked at him, his face showing confused admiration. "You really are something special, Merlin." He whispered more to himself than his servant. He turned his attention to the scribbles on the page. "How do I read them?"

"I don't know," Merlin admitted. "It just comes naturally, Gaius said it's- Never mind." Merlin shook his head as if waking himself from a trance. "Just let the magic do the work for you. That's worked so far."

Arthur frowned for a moment wondering what Merlin had been going to say, but then he took a deep breath and turned back to the book. He let his brain stop, with one last joke about that being the reason could read it so easily, and before he knew it the ink was forming letters and words, and although on an intellectual level he had no idea what they were saying he could sense the power from them. He guessed it came to Merlin as fighting did to him, his body was able to learn the moves and he could act on them without his brain even acknowledging what he was doing, and that's what it felt like now. The magic was in control and it knew what it was doing. He read through the words again and he could feel them, as clearly as anything. He gave a nod to Merlin who smiled.

"That's the easy part done." Merlin grinned.

Arthur pulled a face, making Merlin laugh. "I just hope Gwaine gets back quickly. I want to get this done so I can get my body back."

"You think you want yours back! At least you have some muscle now," Arthur retorted lifting up Merlin's –or rather his- arms flexing the strong muscles.

Merlin laughed and shook Arthur's hands off. "Well, I'll admit it is quite nice."

Arthur looked thoughtful for a moment, "You know once everything's back to normal I think I'm going to start including you in training."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "And there I was thinking you were going to say something nice."

Arthur poked him. "Get some muscle on you, it wouldn't hurt."

Merlin was about to retort when he heard the door open and slam shut as someone entered the chambers. "If that's Gwaine he's back quickly."

They emerged from the room to find Gwaine standing in the centre of the room caked in mud, cheerily holding up a small basket filled with plants, which were also caked in mud. "I found them," he grinned holding up the basket like a trophy.

"So you did," Gaius replied, warily taking the basket from him and muttering a few words about making a mess.

Gwaine grinned broadly and collapsed into a chair. "That was fun."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "What happened to you? I've never come back from collecting herbs that muddy. Well maybe once," he amended after a look from Gaius. "Or twice." He admitted as Gaius' eyebrows stayed elevated.

Gwaine grin expanded, "Ah, well I found a shortcut. Ish. Anyway… I got all the things you wanted didn't I?"

"Well, you did at least do that. Merlin, er Arthur, come clean these. The amount of mud on the plants may stem the magic."

Without consciously realising Arthur had raised an arm and the mud disappeared from the basket. Then after a moment he turned to face Gwaine and the compact mud dissolved into the air.

"Nicely done," Merlin commended.

Arthur barely acknowledged it and Merlin and Gwaine exchanged a grin behind his back.

Gaius began crushing petals and chopping stems, busily pouring them into a small pot along with some water and some other vile smelling liquids. After a short period of time he stood back holding a small vile containing a pale purple solution.

"Is that it?" Gwaine asked, receiving a clip round the head for his troubles.

"This needs to be poured inside a circle of earth containing a sample of hair from each person enchanted. Then the spell has to be said and that should produce an image of the enchantment being set." Gaius explained.

All three nodded and Merlin began to pour out the small bag of earth Gaius handed him in a circle about a foot in diameter. He then proceeded to cut a small lock of hair from himself and Arthur, who protested he's cut too much of the blond hair, and dropped it in the centre of the circle. Gaius gave Arthur a look and when the dark head nodded he poured the small amount of liquid onto the hair. Arthur pulled a face and held his hands over the small circle as Merlin Gaius and Gwaine all stepped back in anticipation. Arthur felt the magic bubbling up under his skin, and he realised that he was speaking; his voice was barely recognisable as Merlin's usual tone.

The circle began to bubble and the liquid evaporated into thick smog that rose slowly creating a screen that held twisting shapes. The four men stared at the images it produced as they grew clearer until it was like looking through a window.

_A tall slender figure in a black dress that used to be exquisite approached the bed in the royal chambers. _

"Morganna," they all whispered.

_She walked closer to the bed chanting softly, Arthur was lying on his back with one arm behind his head. She walked next to him and stroked the side of his face softly. "My dear brother, I hope you enjoy my little gift." She began chanting again and between the incomprehensive words they clearly heard the words 'Arthur Pendragon' and 'Merlin' at this the screen seemed to split and the figure of Merlin became clear below sleeping face down on his bed, his limbs spread-eagled. The sound of chanting was still echoing around the images and when it finally finished Morganna placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Only when the crown of Camelot rests upon my head as true queen of Camelot, and the people accept me as such will this curse be broken." She seemed to think for a moment. "Or once Emrys is dead." She gave a cruel smile and turned at the foot of the bed before disappearing into thin air. Nothing changed for a few seconds, and then Arthur turned so he was lying face down at the same time Merlin moved onto his back with one arm behind his head. _The shapes twisted back into smoke and faded away leaving no trace of anything on the floor.

There was a stunned silence throughout the room as the words sunk in. Merlin and Gaius exchanged a look. There was a sadness in the old man's eyes as if he already knew what the boy was planning. His eyes seemed to say 'it's the only way, Gaius, you know that.'

The old man gave one sad nod, though it was clear he wasn't happy with it.

Merlin was the first to break the silence as he sat heavily in a chair, his face in his hands. "Well I guess we're going to have to go and find Emrys then." He said at last.

Arthur turned to him. "You did hear that didn't you?" he practically yelled. "I have to give up Camelot to Morganna and order the people to accept her as queen for this to happen."

"Or Emrys has to die," Merlin replied quietly.

"Well that's hardly going to happen, why would a sorcerer give up his life for Camelot?" Arthur was visibly shaking. "He may have helped us out in the past but he's hardly likely to willingly die."

Merlin shook his head. "He would willingly give up his life for you Arthur. I know."

"How would you know that, Merlin?" Arthur turned on him. "Don't tell me you have some magical connection to him."

"Yes!" Merlin stood up and faced him squarely; using the full force of Arthur's physique to look Arthur in the face. "Call it whatever you want, but I know him. He would never harm Camelot or you and he would rather die than see Camelot in the hands of Morganna." Merlin was shouting too at this point.

The outburst seemed to silence Arthur. "You mean it?" he asked quietly. "He would really give up his life for me, for Camelot? He's a sorcerer, as far as he's concerned all Camelot stands for sentences him to death. Why would he help me?"

"Because he believes in you and the Albion you're going to lead." Merlin spoke quietly yet forcefully.

"How will we…? I mean, how do we…? How, how, how?" Arthur spluttered.

"Four excellent questions," Gaius gave a small laugh. "The answer to all of which will be answered once I've had a little chat with Merlin." He dragged Merlin up the steps into the small room and cast a quick spell to stop anyone listening in, intentionally or un-intentionally.

"What are you thinking Merlin?" although his voice was hushed if there hadn't been three other people in the room next to them Merlin know he would be shouting.

"I can't let-"

"No, I don't mean that. I'm not happy with it but I understand why you have to, but why aren't you telling him?" Gaius softened slightly.

Merlin sighed, clearly having the same argument in is head. "Because the only way I can see this working without hurting Arthur's body is magic. And if Arthur is going to have to use magic to kill Emrys then he can't do it knowing who he's killing. I won't do that to him Gaius."

Gaius' face softened. "You are a truly remarkable person Merlin." The old man's composure began to melt, his eyes bright with unshed tears.

Merlin gave his father figure a smile with the same bright eyes. "I'm sorry Gaius."

"No, my boy. You're doing what you need to do. I'm only sorry I can't take your place. But this is one thing that only Emrys can do. That is your destiny and your curse."

Merlin nodded and Gauis enveloped him into a strong embrace.

"I know what I'm doing," Merlin said. More for his own benefit than Gaius'.

Gaius looked at him sadly his eyes shining brightly and turned to go back but Merlin caught his arm. "Gaius, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"I can't leave Kilgharrah on his own, he'd attack again and I wouldn't be there to…" he trailed off. "Is it true that if a dragon lord has no heirs he can choose someone to inherit his gifts?"

Gaius nodded although he knew that Merlin wasn't asking to know the answer but to make a point. "Merlin, I can't-"

"No. Gwaine," Merlin interrupted. "I want it to be Gwaine."

Gaius looked relieved for a moment then he frowned. "Gwaine!? Merlin are you serious? I know he's a good knight but do you think he'll be able to-"

"I know Gaius, I know. It's just. I want to. A way to make him feel less… I don't want him to, to-" Merlin stammered trying to get the right words out. "Someone has to do it, and apart from Arthur he's the only one that knows about it, and well, it can't be Arthur; he's the king. I trust him Gaius. I really do."

Gaius smiled a smile that was almost warm. "I understand my boy. Do you know what to do?"

"I think so." Merlin ripped a small strip of linen off the bottom of one of his shirts. "What?" he asked at Gaius' raised eyebrow. "I'm not going to need it."

Gaius sighed at Merlin's bluntness. "I guess not."

"I cast a spell on this," Merlin held up the rag. "and then spill some blood on it, right?" he clarified.

"Yes, and then the other person will only have to wrap the rag around a small cut and it will be done. When you… they will become the next dragonlord." Gaius finished for him.

Merlin smiled his usual smile and whispered the words over the small piece of cloth in his hand. He then pulled a small knife out of his boot and held it over his left hand.

"Umm, Merlin…"

"What, Arthur wanted me to have protection."

"I'm not talking about the knife. Aren't you forgetting that that will be Arthur's blood. Not yours."

Merlin groaned. "Well he's going to love that."

Gaius pulled a stern face. "Are you sure about this? If Gwaine knows what is going to happen he may react in exactly the same way as Arthur will and refuse to let you do this."

"He'll understand," Merlin replied a little too forcefully for it to be convincing. "Oh!" he exclaimed suddenly making Gaius jump. "A few weeks ago I was planning to try out a spell, and one of the things I needed for it was blood. I never got round to trying it though so I think I should still have it somewhere," he was busily rooting through the mess that coated the little room until he stood up triumphantly holding a small potion bottle filled with a red liquid."

"I thought you knew I didn't like you experimenting," Gaius reprimanded.

"Which is why I didn't tell you," he rolled his eyes grinning as though he didn't have a care in the world. He took off the top and poured the blood slowly onto the piece of linen. It trickled out of the bottle slowly and dripped ominously onto the blue cloth. The blood hit the surface and bubbled for a moment before spreading out and fading into a light red stain.

"Is that it?" Gaius asked raising an eyebrow again.

"Yeap, that's it I think." Merlin handed the cloth to Gaius. "You need to explain everything to Gwaine when you can."

"Why me?" Gaius complained.

"Because I don't want that to be our last conversation."

Gaius relented. "Okay, Merlin. I'll talk to him."

Merlin nodded and the two of them walked back into the room where Gwaine and Arthur were sat at the table in silence. They both stood up expectantly as Merlin and Gaius came in.

Merlin took a deep breath and instantly began explaining what was going to happen. He decided that if he started talking he'd be less likely to break down. He knew exactly what his face must look like, he'd watched Arthur do this so many times and he's always admired the fact that Arthur could hold himself together to explain the battle plan in such clarity. Now he realised why.

"Arthur, I know this is going to be hard, but you need to learn the spell that I'm going to give you. It's the only one strong enough to kill Emrys." He was lying of course, it was the only spell that killed the soul without harming the body in anyway, but Arthur didn't need to know that. "You will meet Emrys at the mouth of the Valley of the fallen Kings. Gwaine and Gaius will be with you. But there is one thing you must promise me," he added as it looked like Arthur was about to protest.

"Of course," Arthur replied quickly, clearly wanting to ask questions but Merlin didn't let him get another word in.

"Listen to everything that Gaius tells you and obey him. Even if what he is telling you seems ridiculous."

"Of course, but you won't be there?" Arthur whispered, his voice filled with fear.

Merlin shook his head sadly. "I can't watch him die. You must understand."

Arthur nodded slowly. "I understand."

Gwaine looked from Gaius to Merlin, reading their expressions. His eyes widened for a second before his face set into a pained grimace. "Merlin, I-"

"It's fine Gwaine, Emrys knows what he's doing." Merlin tried to give him a smile but his face seemed to have forgotten how.

Gwaine shook his head. "I'm staying with you then."

Merlin sighed. "Gwaine you can't, you need to be with Arthur, with _Emrys_."

Gwaine gave in. For now.

"Gaius, take Gwaine and go and fetch us some food," Merlin ordered using all of Arthur's kingly authority. "Arthur, I'm going to teach you the spell you need."

Gaius herded Gwaine out the room so Gaius could explain to him in greater detail what he'd already figured out. "Why is Merlin doing this?" Gwaine asked the second the door was closed. "If he's Emrys then can't he just break the enchantment and have it done with?"

Gaius hauled the knight down the corridor away from the door before he explained. "There is no way to break the enchantment. It has to be completed, either Merlin sacrifices himself or all of Camelot is lost. If you were in Merlin's position what would you do?" the old man replied in such a tone that Gwaine realised that Gaius was having exactly the same internal argument.

The Knight growled and punched the wall, cracking the mortar between the stones and he guessed from the sound of it, and the large quantity of blood breaking most of the bones in his hand. But he was too angry to care. Not at anyone is particular, just at the whole situation.

Gaius gave him a sad smile. "It doesn't help you know."

Gwaine returned a dry smile shaking out his hand, which he then immediately regretted. "Ow."

Gaius rolled his eyes. "I'm no happier about it than you are but you have to stay strong. For Merlin's sake."

Gwaine nodded. "Why hasn't he told Arthur?"

"If Arthur knew who he was killing he wouldn't be able to do it." Gaius sighed. "Arthur would have to choose between Merlin and Camelot, and Merlin can't do that to him."

Gwaine relented, he understood. Completely. And it annoyed him.

"Arthur will find out though. And he will hate himself, and us for what we let him do." Gwaine pointed out.

"I'm afraid that's just something that we'll have to face." Gaius began walking slowly in the general direction of the kitchen. "But we can't tell him straight away. I have a strong suspicion that Morganna will attack Camelot soon. She will have felt that we found her enchantment so I suspect she will turn up in a few days expecting Arthur to welcome her in and hand her the crown. He has to be thinking straight when that happens. Morganna will be surprised but she is still powerful."

"But how will we beat her without Merlin?" Gwaine hurried to catch up with the old man wincing as his hand jolted with the movement.

"I don't know." Gaius admitted. "We will have to find a way." He looked at the knight for a moment until Gwaine shifted uncomfortably under his penetrating gaze.

"Gaius?"

The old man sighed inwardly. "Merlin made me promise to ask you this. You are aware of his talents, as a dragonlord." He paused while the knight nodded. "The power of a dragonlord is passed down from father to son, but as Merlin has no heirs he can choose a friend to succeed him. He's chosen you Gwaine." He said softly.

Gwaine looked taken aback, a new feeling for him. "I can't, I know nothing about dragons."

"From everything that you and Arthur were saying you have already established a relationship with Kilgharrah, and Merlin has no one else to ask."

Gwaine hesitated slightly. "He really wants it to be me?"

Gaius nodded. "He trusts you Gwaine, he knows that it's dangerous but once Arthur has sorted everything with magic out you'll be safe. You're the only one he trusts to take his place Gwaine."

Gwaine's face looked like a mix of pride, despair, fear and excitement. "So what happens?"

"Merlin's done the hard part already; all you need to do is tie this around a small cut." The physician looked at the knight's bleeding hand. "I think you've already done the painful part."

Gwaine smiled ruefully, "yeah, it would seem so."

Gaius wrapped the linen around the broken hand trying not to dislodge any bones. Dislodge them anymore that is. The cloth soaked up some of Gwaine's blood which started to bubble violently against his skin, shining so brightly that the two were forced to close their eyes against the light. When they opened their eyes again the linen had vanished. They both stared at the hand for a moment before bustling off to the kitchens.

They returned to the physician's chambers just as Arthur was gleefully reciting the spell that Merlin had taught him. Gwaine felt a blow in his chest as he heard the words that would kill his friend; from the expression on Gaius' face he felt the same.

"What happened to your hand?" Merlin asked as he jogged over to take the food from them.

"Oh, I err. I punched a wall."

"You punched a wall? Why?" Merlin gave a half laugh though Gwaine could tell he knew why.

"I was, err, annoyed. They'd run out of sausages." Merlin rolled his eyes, looking as much of a royal prat as ever.

"Well, I'll bandage that up for you and once we've eaten you can get going."

"We're going tonight?" Gwaine asked stunned, he felt as though someone had tipped ice down his back

"Emrys doesn't want to wait," Merlin said quietly as he wrapped the cloth around Gwaine's hand. Their eyes met and Gwaine saw the fear behind Merlin's cool demeanour. Gwaine gave a small, curt nod to tell him that he had done what Merlin requested. Merlin gave him a broad smile to say thank you.

"Besides, I want my body back," Merlin joked looking over to Arthur who grinned back at him.

Gwaine felt his heart wrench, life was so unfair sometimes. Of all the people who had to sacrifice themselves, why did it have to be Merlin? Fun, loving Merlin, who always had the brightest smile on his face; it just wasn't fair.

He winced as Merlin pulled the bandage tight.

"Sorry," he mumbled, but Gwaine knew he wasn't talking about his hand.

The knight put his working hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Thank you, Merlin." And Merlin knew he wasn't talking about the hand either.

The food was gone far sooner than Gwaine would have liked. Not just because he was still hungry, but because he dreaded what was coming next. He rose from the table with Arthur and Gaius as if he was in a dream; noting quite seemed right. The chair scraped loudly across the floor making all four men jumpy.

"Let's just get this over with," Arthur shuddered taking the cloak that Merlin handed him with a small smile. "Thank you."

Merlin's hand shook slightly but Arthur mistook his fear as regret for what was about to happen.

"Don't worry; everything will be back to normal soon." Arthur gave a small smile before embracing Merlin in a tight hug. Merlin simply nodded, he didn't trust his voice and as soon as Arthur released him he turned to hand a cloak to Gaius not daring to look Arthur in the eye for he knew he would not be able to hold himself together if he did.

"Goodbye my boy," Gaius whispered, trying to seem as casual as he could.

Merlin nodded back and hugged the old man tightly. "I'm proud of you," Gaius whispered in his ear.

"You should really get going," Merlin's voice shook as he tried to hurry them, but Gwaine stood his ground and pulled Merlin into a strong embrace.

"I'll see you when you get back," Merlin lied.

Gwaine smiled despite himself. "Yeah," he said hoarsely. "Yeah, I will."

The door closed behind them and Merlin felt the tears coming. He grabbed the old grey cloak that had once belonged to Gaius; it was far too big for him and it hid his figure well. He pulled the hood down over his face and after scribbling a few words on a piece of paper he followed the way that the others had gone. He stayed behind them until he reached the woods. They had taken horses and would be going the long way round, Merlin was determined to reach the mouth first, that way he would have time to prepare himself. He cut through the thick undergrowth, eager to reach his destination despite knowing what awaited him there. He ploughed on regardless, he had to do this. He had to do this.

Despite his original eagerness he reached the valley far sooner than he would have liked. He noted that he had arrived first but he could hear the others approaching. He could hear Arthur doubting loudly whether Emrys would be there. Merlin wanted to laugh at the lack of faith Arthur had in him, but all he could manage was a strangled sob. He seated himself on one of the large rocks when he suddenly realised that his legs weren't going to hold him up for much longer. He sat facing away from the three arriving; he didn't want to see the expressions on their faces. It was getting so dark that he wouldn't be able to see them anyway but he didn't want to risk it. Nothing could change his mind now.

"Are you Emrys?" he heard his own voice ask.

He gave no response, but heard Gaius saying, "It's him, sire."

Merlin heard footsteps come towards him but Gaius caught hold of Arthur's arm. "No, sire. Just say the spell." There was a cold determination in Gaius' voice that Arthur had never heard before and it scared him.

Arthur looked from Gaius to Gwaine, then back at the cloaked figure. "I, I can't. I can't kill him." He faltered.

"You can, and you have to." Gaius corrected him. "It will be over before you know it. I promise."

Arthur raised his arm and felt the magic pour out from his fingers before he'd even spoken the words. A thin green light seemed to seep from his hand until it shrouded the figure, obscuring him completely so that he was nothing more than a silhouette. The figure turned and gave a slight bow, inclining its head slightly. Gwaine made as to go to him but a raised hand stopped him.

"Not until the light has gone," Gaius whispered as he placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder in preparation to keep him back.

The light slowly faded and Gwaine instantly rushed forward to catch Merlin as he slumped into the knight's arms. He no longer cared about the searing pain in his hand as he caught his friend. He felt a faint glimmer of hope as he felt a heartbeat, but he remembered what Gaius had said. The spell had to leave Arthur's body intact. Even as he thought this he felt the body shift and cool as the enchantment ended.

Arthur stared at his hands as they widened and darkened back into the hands that he recognised. He felt his face, his chest, the muscles in his arms; he was back. Yet something didn't feel quite right, Gaius was standing rigidly looking to Gwaine who was sat on the ground cradling the body of Emrys.

Gaius seemed to remember himself all of a sudden for he turned to Arthur ecstatically, "You're back, sire!" he exclaimed. "Let's get you back to Camelot then, the people want to know that their king is safe." He smiled joyously, but as soon as Arthur turned back to his horse the smile fell from his face as he looked back to Merlin's limp body.

"Sire, may I take the body back? To give him a proper burial." Gaius asked hesitantly.

Arthur put a hand on the old man's shoulder. "Of course, Gaius." It felt good to be speaking with his own voice again.

"You, go on ahead." Gaius smiled to Arthur. Gwaine and I will follow shortly, but you should get back quickly. I didn't tell you before but I have reason to believe that Morganna will be arriving soon to demand the crown and the people's allegiance. She won't know that the enchantment has already been broken."

Arthur frowned and gave a curt nod. "At least if she's expecting it to be easy we'll have the element of surprise." He gave a small smile before kicking his horse into a canter and disappearing into the trees.

No one spoke for a long time after the sound of Arthur's horse's hooves faded into the stillness of the air. The moon shone brightly above them filling the woods with its silver light, dappled between the leaves of the trees.

Gwaine let out a single cry of rage and despair as he gripped onto the body of the one man who had accepted him instantly without condition. He screamed at the unfairness of life, that it had to be a life as pure as Merlin's that ended in such a cold way, he lashed out at the rock and heard the familiar crunch of bone splitting against rock.

Gaius walked over to them quietly and put his hands on Gwaine's shoulders in an attempt to calm him down- before he broke anymore bones.

"We should get him home," Gaius whispered, his voice surprisingly steady as he helped Gwaine to his feet, who lifted Merlin, cradling his body against his chest.

They were silent as they rode back to Camelot, neither man wanting to voice their feelings as each knew exactly how the other was feeling. The horses plodded along in silence as the moon shone down on them as if lamenting the death of one so in touch with the magic of the earth.

It was only once he was back in his room that Gwaine let the tears fall. He curled himself up on his bed and let his emotions spill over. He rarely cried, he couldn't remember the last time he had. But tonight was no time for drinking and forgetting; he couldn't forget Merlin, he _wouldn't _forget him. Never.

Gaius shuffled slowly to the low bed in the small room where Merlin was now lying. He'd had Gwaine bring him here so that when Arthur burst triumphantly through the door in the morning, as Gaius suspected he would, he wouldn't see his body.

"You did a brave thing today," Gaius told him. "I'm proud of you. I've always been proud of you." His voice broke on the last words and he returned to his own bed shutting the thin wooden door behind him. He noticed the scrap of paper with Merlin's handwriting and he picked it up, holding a candle to the parchment to read the words.

_Tell Arthur I've gone to visit my mother for a few days. _

_Keep the prat safe for me._

_Merlin_

Gaius blew out the candle and heaved himself into the bed, his heart bursting with the loss of such an important person.

Arthur woke to the sun streaming through the window as he lay in his own bed. He smiled at the sleeping form of Gwen next to him; he had missed her too much. He heard the door open and he turned, expecting to see Merlin but instead it was Gwen's maid. Of course he thought; Merlin would never be on time.

"Sire, I wasn't aware you we're back," the maid apologised and bobbed a small curtsey. "I'll fetch a second breakfast."

"We arrived late last night," Arthur explained as the maid curtseyed again and left the room.

Gwen began to stir at the sound of the voices. Arthur grabbed the tray the maid had left and flourished it before the waking Gwen. "For you," he grinned.

"Arthur, it's you!" Gwen exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck, nearly making him drop the tray.

"Careful," he laughed as he slid the tray away from them, freeing up his hands to return the embrace.

"How did you do it?" Gwen asked kissing him passionately.

Arthur sat back for a moment. "It doesn't matter," he decided leaning in to kiss her again.

The door opened again and they pulled apart as the maid brought in a second tray loaded with food.

"Why thank you," Arthur practically danced over to the surprised maid and twisted the tray out of her hands with his most charming smile.

Gwen laughed. "Arthur stop it," she turned to her maid. "I'm sorry about him," she laughed again as he swept her up into his arms. "Put me down!" She protested as he spun her round, but the full effect was lost as she couldn't stop laughing.

The stunned maid dropped another curtsey that neither king nor queen noticed and left quickly.

Merlin was sat in a wood. The first thing he noticed was that he had his own body back, he could feel the familiar tingle of the magic pumping through him and it seemed to be rejoicing at having him back it control for it fizzed with energy beneath his skin. He laughed out loud, his voice ringing through the trees.

The second thing Merlin noticed was that someone was calling his name, a gentle call that was barely more than the wind itself, but it was there. Without consciously moving Merlin found himself following the voice and before he knew it he was standing on the shore of the lake of Avalon, and there was Freya. She was stood with her arms outstretched in welcome and he ran into them. The water barely moved as he ran into it but he didn't care, he was in Freya's arms. They were together again.

"I've missed you," Merlin buried his face in her hair.

"I've missed you too," she replied kissing his fingers lightly. "And we will be together again, but not yet."

Merlin stepped back, "not yet?"

She shook her head. "It's not your time to die Merlin. The world won't give you up yet." Her words were filled with a deep pride. "You have the choice to return. Not many get that option."

"No," he shook his head stubbornly. "I want to stay here with you; I don't want to leave you again."

"You have a day, if you stay longer than that there will be no going back. Ever." She emphasised.

"I don't want to go back. I'm _not_ going back."

Arthur burst into Gaius' chambers with such a dance in his step that the old man felt even worse for what had happened.

"Gaius, my dear Gaius. How are you this fine morning?" Arthur practically sang, then he saw the old man's face and his voice wavered. He stood still reading Gaius' face. "Is Merlin alright?"

Gaius' composure faltered at the boy's name but he drew himself up to face the king. "He needed to get away for a while. He was strongly affected by what happened last night, the connection he had with Emrys was a strong one. You could say they were bound together by destiny and the death of such a person was like a physical blow to him. He needs time to recover, for the wounds to heal."

Arthur looked shocked. "I didn't know," he whispered. "If I knew it would cause him pain, I wouldn't have- I'd have found another way to…"

Gaius flinched at the pain the King was going through, he fully understood why Merlin had lied to him. If Arthur knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Arthur stop it; Merlin accepted that it was the only way and he holds no regrets. He simply needs a little time to grieve and then he will be back before you know it." Gaius lied determinedly, hoping that if he told the lie enough it would simply become the truth.

Arthur nodded silently, his eyes regaining a little of the joy they had held before if somewhat dimmed by the pain he had put his closest friend through. "Let me know the instant he returns," although his words were a command his tone belied the meek plea. Gaius smiled as warmly as he could muster.

"Of course, sire."

With the door closed behind the retreating figure of the King, Gaius collapsed back into his chair. He didn't feel like doing his rounds today.

Arthur made his way back to his chambers to prepare for the day. He was training with the knights soon and in his excitement to see Merlin he hadn't even bothered to get dressed. That excitement began to drift back at the prospect of training again; he had to admit that he did love the feel of a fight, the adrenaline, the surge of power and the danger of his opponent. He had duly missed using his muscles to swing a sword, for that matter he had missed having muscles. He flexed his arms arm, relishing in the joy that he had his body back. The skip returned to his step as he flung the door to his chambers open. Gwen was sitting neatly at the table eating her breakfast and reading through a stack of paperwork, she looked so beautiful like that Arthur thought smiling at his wife.

"You're going to be late for your knights if you just stand there staring like a love struck puppy," she said finally lowering her knife with a stern look on her face attempting, and failing, to hide her amusement. Arthur just grinned. "I'm the King, I can be late if I so wish."

Gwen rolled her eyes in fake exasperation. "In that case, I'm the queen, and your wife so you will do what I tell you to."

"Or really," Arthur teased, raising an eyebrow as he sauntered slowly towards her.

"Really." She folded her arms across her chest, the faint smug smile glittering through her stern demeanour. "Arthur Pendragon. Put your clothes on!" Gwen laughed, her face splitting into a smile as he relented with a smile and began to search through the wardrobe for something clean to wear. Eventually he found a shirt and managed to pull it over his head grumbling half-heartedly about lazy servants.

Gwen's smile grew larger. "Well, Merlin could hardly be seen to do your laundry while everyone thought he was you. If you wanted it done you should have done it." Her smile grew even bigger at Arthur's expression of pure disdain. "Just go and join your knights."

Gwen's laughter followed him down the corridor as he made his way to the armoury, a smile still lingering on his face. The shadow of Merlin's lack of presence was thinning fast as Arthur stepped out of the armoury onto the training grounds to where the knights were already beginning to gather. Leon looked up as he walked over and smiled. "Sire, back with us I see."

Arthur grinned back at him, he was too ecstatic to care about the thin mockery from his knight. "Yeap, I'm back from-" he frowned as he realised he'd completely forgotten their original excuse. "From there." He dismissed quickly, ignoring Leon's smirk and turning to greet Percival as the large knight joined them.

"Arthur, I didn't know you were back," he grinned clasping the king's forearm.

"We arrived late last night, Merlin's stayed to deal with… it." He waved a hand as if it didn't matter. "Gwaine and I came back as the danger was gone and Merlin wanted to finish off on his own. Apparently Gwaine was getting in the way," Arthur grinned knowing that mocking the drunken knight would erase any doubt in the knight's minds. They all laughed knowingly at Gwaine's antics. "Speaking of which have you seen him yet this morning?"

Percival smiled. "You do know Gwaine don't you? He won't be awake yet, yet alone ready for training." Everyone laughed and dismissed the matter easily. Though if they had known why Gwaine wasn't present they wouldn't have been so quick to laugh it off for Gwaine was sat in his small room staring at the wall sat next to a packed bag.

Gwaine's cloak and armour was, for once, folded neatly where it was supposed to be. The rest of the room was spotless, all of his possessions were packed up in the old bag he knew so well. He sat staring at the wall not knowing what else to do; Merlin was dead. Merlin was _dead_! That was all he could think about. Merlin was the reason he came to Camelot, and the reason he stayed. Even after he's been made a knight he had thought about packing up and leaving so many times and the only reason he hadn't wasn't around anymore. He could feel something different about himself, a light bubbling beneath his skin. Probably something to do with the fact that he was now a dragonlord. Sir Gwaine the dragonlord. His head was aching and he needed to take a break from it all. Maybe not forever, he couldn't stay away from Camelot forever. He loathed to admit it, but he had made friends with the other knights, even Arthur. The man who had killed Merlin. Gwaine tried not to hate him for it; it wasn't Arthur's fault, he hadn't even known what he was doing. But somehow that made it worse, Merlin was dead and Arthur didn't even know. _Merlin was dead. _He dropped his head into his hands and rolled back onto the bed. He lay on his back with his hands over his face longing for something to give him a break from his thoughts. Anything.

"Gwaine, you awake?" a sharp rap on the door along with Percival's sing song voice broke the silence.

'Anything but you.' Gwaine thought. He didn't move.

"Gwaine" Percival called again. "Arthur would appreciate it if you decided to go on your place in the patrol." Gwaine could hear the grin on his friend's face. _His friend. _He couldn't just pack up and leave, could he? He sighed as Percival called out again and swung his legs off the bed. He pushed the wardrobe across the room so it blocked the door in an attempt to drown out Percival's knocking.

"I can hear you, you know." Percival was laughing now. "I'll just tell him you're hung-over. Do you want lunch brought up?"

Gwaine didn't reply. He couldn't. Besides Merlin Percival was the only person who didn't judge him for being him, he felt guiltier than he had ever felt before but he didn't know what he could do about it. He'd never been good at goodbyes; he'd never known anyone long enough to have to say goodbye. He stared at the wardrobe as he heard Percival's footsteps retreating down the corridor. Gwaine didn't know what to do, he needed to talk to someone but who could he go to? He refused to bother Gaius at the moment; the old man was dealing with enough at the moment and he didn't need Gwaine moping around him. He'd thought about offering to lend a hand to help Gaius through but he couldn't bring himself to be around anyone else, he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything and he knew he'd end up doing something stupid. There was still a little part of his brain that wanted to make Arthur pay. He couldn't think like that! He needed to get out of this place. He was going to go. Now. This decided he collapsed back and fell asleep, snoring loudly, limbs spread-eagled across the bed.

Lunch arrived and Gwaine didn't wake. The servant gave up knocking and left happily to enjoy a large meal on his own. Gwaine didn't even hear when Percival, Elyan and Leon knocked loudly on his door trying to find out what was wrong with their friend. He had never missed a meal before, not willingly and they were starting to worry. Percival tried to break the door down but to no avail. The sleeping knight on the other side didn't stir at all, even with the loud swearing from the corridor.

"What are you all doing here?" Arthur raised an eyebrow as he turned a corner to find three of his knights yelling at a door.

"Gwaine hasn't come out all day," Percival admitted. "He didn't even take lunch. We're worried something's happened."

Arthur frowned. It was starting to get dark. "Gwaine!" he yelled banging his fist against the door. Silence. "Gwaine, are you alright?" Arthur glared at the door angrily willing it to give way. It didn't.

"Break it down," Arthur demanded, giving Percival permission to do what he knew the knight desperately wanted to.

The large knight shoved all his weight against the door which gave slightly, opening it just a fraction. The second time the door opened a full two inches. "He's jammed the wardrobe against the door." Elyan cursed.

"Well get it moved!" Arthur yelled, not even bothering to hide his concern for the knight. He knew something the others didn't, he had noticed how Gwaine reacted when Emrys died even if he hadn't mentioned it at the time. He had never seen the knight affected by death before, not even when it was one of their own. If Gwaine was reacting like this there was something Arthur didn't know. Something that Gwaine hadn't told him, something Gwaine _couldn't _tell him. He could feel a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, something had happened and he had to find out what. He put his shoulder to the door and pushed, the door stuck, moved an inch then stuck again before giving in just enough for the knights to squeeze through the small gap.

Arthur stumbled into the dim room and stopped. He stared at the empty room, a quiet horror sinking into his mind. He heard the knights follow him as Percival shoved the wardrobe back to open the door properly. "He's gone," Arthur stated his mind spinning. Something must have gone wrong, _really _wrong.

"I wouldn't worry about it sire," Percival clapped him on the back cheerfully. "You know Gwaine, I was only worried because I thought he was in here alone ill or something. If he managed to climb out the window there can't be much wrong with him."

"Sure," Arthur replied distractedly. "He must be fine."

"I'll go look for him, he won't have gone far, he's probably dancing on a table somewhere," Leon laughed and the three knights ducked out the door leaving Arthur alone in the small room as the light faded outside. He walked to the small window and looked out, he realised it must have taken Gwaine a lot of effort to climb out from here. The sky was fading to black as he looked out across the landscape. Then he squinted. Then he swore loudly and ran from the room, a tiny light flickering in the distance. Morganna was coming. And somewhere deep within Camelot behind a flimsy door, a pair of dead eyes snapped open and a broken man smiled.

It seemed to Morganna as though the whole of Camelot had come to welcome her as she swaggered through the gates. The streets were lined with the people, there were confused faces, anxious faces, angry faces and some people who simply had no clue as to what was happening. '_how sweet_," Morganna thought. '_my dear brother hasn't told his people_.' She smirked. This was going to be fun. Having Arthur Pendragon bow down to her, he would acknowledge her as his queen. All of Camelot would bow to her, all of Arthur's precious knights would be ordered to serve here. She smirked again as she walked into the courtyard. There he was, there was Arthur, '_well. There's Merlin._' She looked around for the scrawny servant but she couldn't see him among the knights gathered. She guessed her brother must be lying low, too ashamed to appear in public as a lowly servant.

"Dear brother, how nice it is to see you," she gushed. "Or should I say Merlin?" she broke into an amused smile at the look of confusion on everyone's faces.

"Ah, I see you haven't told them about my little present." She stepped forward and ran her hand along Arthur's cheek laughing as Gwen stiffened beside him. "Please tell me you told the queen." She mocked. "I didn't think Arthur would have liked it if you lied to his Guinevere, Merlin" her laugh rang like ice around the court yard.

"What do you want Morgana?" Arthur glared at her, knowing full well what she did want.

"I only want to give you what you want. I know it's hard for you Merlin, pretending to be a king. I only want to make this nightmare end. You saw the spell, you know what it needs. Once all of Camelot accepts me as their queen this will all end." She sang in her bitter sweet voice.

"No."

"No?" Morganna took a step back, her smile frozen on her face. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I mean that Camelot isn't and shall never be yours." Arthur stared into her cold eyes. "I have a duty to my people to protect them, and part of that means not handing them over to a _witch _like you," Arthur spat.

Morganna glared back at him, "you're being brave aren't you, _Mer_lin?" she thrust the same emphasis on his name that Arthur always did.

Arthur smiled and shook his head trying to keep the laughter out of his voice. "The thing is Morganna, the people won't accept you even if I tell them to."

"I could kill you with one look," she snarled.

"But you don't want that do you Morgana." It wasn't a question. "You want to see me without a kingdom. But I'll tell you something. I _am _Arthur."

Brother and Sister glared at each other, malice burning brightly in both pairs of eyes. "How?" Morganna demanded.

"I'd have thought you would be able to figure that out." Arthur glared back.

"Emrys," she whispered, a flicker of hope coming back into her eyes. "He's dead?"

"He did what he needed to do." Arthur replied curtly.

Morgana's eyes broke into a cold smile and took a step back from her brother. "Well, well Arthur dear. It looks like there's nothing from stopping me doing this then." She raised a hand and a stream of fire flew to where Arthur had been standing only seconds before.

With a cry of rage the knights launched themselves onto Morganna, swords flashing in the light from the torches. Shadows twisted and raged, fighting the knights at Morgana's will. Chaos erupted. Swords clashed against magic, bone smashed into bone as the battle for Camelot raged on.

Morganna summoned all the power she could to turn the elements against the knights but something felt wrong; the winds didn't move when she called on them. Nothing happened, no strong winds forcing the breath out of her attackers, nothing.

Then the winds came. But she hadn't called for them this time. She looked up but could see nothing against the black sky, then someone screamed.

"Dragon!"

Fire engulfed her and she screamed; she felt the power connecting her snap and she strained her eyes against the smoke. She could see the giant head of the dragon lowering itself towards her. The courtyard, now blazing, silhouetted the dragon and she saw a figure leap from its back. The thick smoke filled her lungs as she tried to see who it was, she coughed uncontrollably leaning against a nearby pillar to support her.

Someone was approaching her, but she didn't give them a second thought. She was a high priestess, what could they do to her?

"Morganna."

She spun round at the cold voice. "Emrys?!" She screamed in rage and lashed out against the pillar supporting her.

"How did you break the curse?" she wheezed trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"I didn't." the old man glared at her, in his hand he clasped a sword Morganna feared, almost more than the man holding it. "But there's something you don't know about me Morganna."

She chocked in response silently wondering how he was breathing at all. He smiled sadly at her discomfort. "I never wanted this Morganna. I tried, I really did. I blame what you became; I created you, now It's my responsibility to stop you."

Morganna watched in horror as the silver hair darkened, receding into the thin face as the wrinkles literally fell from his face. "Merlin!" she gasped. "You! You're Emrys!"

"The one and only," he grinned raising the sword.

"No! Emrys is dead!" she screamed.

Merlin rolled his eyes and with a flick of his head the blazing fires diminished, receding back into the torches clasped in the brackets on the walls. Morganna struggled to her feet, smoke gone she could see the knights standing in a group beneath the dragon's wing. Arthur at the front staring, mouth open at the scene before his eyes.

"You! At the heart of Camelot all this time! How could you stand being around the very person that was hunting our kind? He will never accept you, Merlin." She tried to laugh but he voice came out as a strangled choke. "You could rule, you could have Arthur begging at your feet, trembling at your voice."

Merlin smiled. "I don't want that Morganna. I'm not like you, I don't want power. I want peace. I believe in Arthur, and I believe in the kingdom he will create."

"He will never change!" Morganna screamed, her throat rasping. She thrust her hand out to kill Arthur but Merlin reacted quickly. Before she had even finished the spell Merlin had erected a shield across Arthur and the knights and the sword, Excalibur was sticking out of her side. She gasped as she saw the metal protruding through her body. Emrys had been her doom. That was the last thing she saw before black dots shrouded her vision and she knew no more.

Gwaine had woken up as the sky began to darken. He could hear the knights banging on the door so he grabbed his bag and ducked out the window. Thankfully his life before Camelot had acquainted him well with climbing out of windows in the dark. He dropped easily to the ground and tightening the strap on his shoulder he sauntered out of the gates; he knew where he was going and he didn't look back. He could feel the dragon's presence pumping through his blood and he knew he was getting close, he'd been walking for long enough and the sky was darkening further when he finally stumbled into a clearing where Kilgharrah stood waiting. As soon as the dragon saw him, his throat constricted into the loudest roar that Gwaine had ever heard. He was almost scared of the giant dragon, but he knew that Kilgharrah could never hurt him.

"So it's true," the dragon snarled. "You have replaced Merlin."

Gwaine visibly winced at the word replaced, the dragon seemed to sense his pain and his eyes softened. "My apologies, Sir Gwaine. The death of a friend is always hard to bear."

Gwaine gave a curt nod. "What am I supposed to do?" he couldn't help the tremble in his voice. "Merlin was, Merlin! How can I protect Camelot and Arthur without him?"

"You have been granted the power of the dragonlord, something gained from Merlin's blood." Kilgharrah replied cryptically.

"I know-" Gwaine began.

"Merlin's blood did not only contain the power of a dragonlord."

"So you're saying-"

"I'm saying that you have more power than you can comprehend."

Gwaine simply stared at the dragon; he felt his legs buckle beneath him as crumpled onto the floor.

"You won't have the same level of power that Merlin wielded, but magic is now a part of who you are," Kilgharrah continued ignoring the fact that the Knight was sat on the floor in a stunned trance.

"How do you know?" was all that the knight could manage.

"I can feel it Sir Gwaine, I have as strong a connection with you as I had with Merlin. Even if hundreds of miles separate us I will always be able to hear you."

"So I can do magic and stuff?" Gwaine asked slowly getting his mouth round the words. "I have magic." his face brightened as he realised what he was saying. "I have _magic_!" he held up his hand and in a blink of his eyes he stared in awe at the small flame dancing on his palm. "How did I do that?"

Kilgharrah sighed as though he was about to complain but he stopped still, his head cocked to one side.

"Are you alright?" Gwaine looked up at the dragon who had a strange look across his features. Kilgharrah ignored him, he had heard a gasp. A short, sharp intake of breath that made him stop and listen.

"Merlin," the dragon's voice was the quietest Gwaine had ever heard.

"Merlin?" Gwaine stood up eagerly, the flame forgotten. "What about Merlin?"

"Open your mind; you'll be able to hear him too."

"How do I-" A glare from the dragon silenced him so he closed his eyes and tried to listen, to what he wasn't sure, but he listened. He could hear Kilgharrah's breath louder than before, and he felt his mind spread out. He could hear someone breathing heavily, he could practically feel their presence. _'What happened?'_ Gwaine physically jumped when he heard Merlin's voice resounding around inside his head.

_'Merlin?' _he strained trying to figure out if Merlin could hear him.

_'Gwaine? How can you hear me? Where are you?"_

_'I'm with Kilgharrah, how are you… why aren't you dead?" _He glared as the dragon rolled his eyes, he knew he was being blunt but he wanted to know.

_'I'm not sure. I guess the world just wouldn't let me go.' _Gwaine could hear the smirk on Merlin's face as the boy decided not to go into to argument with Freya about him coming back.

Merlin had refused; he hadn't wanted to leave her. Not again. But eventually she'd persuaded him that Arthur needed him, she'd told him that she would always be at the lake. She couldn't leave its shores, but she would always be there. Merlin had relented and as the sun began to set his world had spiralled into white as he breathed into his own lungs again. It had taken him less than a minute to realise two things, Gaius was out and Morganna was about to attack Camelot.

_'Gwaine, I need you to do something for me.' _Merlin interrupted Gwaine's stream of questioning.

_'Anything.'_

_'Morganna is trying to take control of Camelot, she doesn't know the curse has already been lifted. I can hold her off but not for long, I need you to get the sword that I forged for Arthur. Kilgharrah can take you; he knows where it is. Please hurry.'_

_'I will, but Merlin?'_

_'Yes?'_

_'Be careful,' _Gwaine grinned and he smiled even wider as he felt Merlin grin back.

_'Always.'_

Gwaine turned to the dragon. "You heard all that right?" The dragon nodded. "So where's this sword then?" Gwaine grinned clapping his hands together.

"The lake of Avalon," Kilgharrah replied as Gwaine scrambled onto his back hanging his bag on one of the dragon's large scales.

"Why is it in a lake?"

"Because Merlin put it there."

Gwaine rolled his eyes, both at the dragon's helpful response and at Merlin for putting a sword in a lake. "So how will I get this sword out of the lake?"

"It will be given to you."

"Right, helpful." Gwaine sighed, resigning himself to figure it out at the time, as it turned out that included an arm stretching out of the water holding a sword and throwing it at him. He could have sworn he heard Merlin laugh as he dodged the blade; he made a mental note to make Merlin explain later why someone in a lake was throwing a magic sword at him.

He turned back to the dragon who was laughing at something but Gwaine didn't have the time, nor did he care, to ask. "Come on then, Merlin needs us," Gwaine grinned feeling the joy ripple through him. Merlin was alive. Merlin was _alive_!

_'Yes Gwaine, I'm alive. Now hurry up with that sword!'_

_'Are you listening to my thoughts?'_

_'It's hard not to hear when you're yelling that loudly," _Gwaine could hear Merlin rolling his eyes and huffed to himself.

_'I'm sorry for being happy that my _best_ friend isn't actually dead.' _Gwaine thought pointedly. _'Oh and why was someone in a lake throwing a magic sword at me?'_

_'You can't get rid of me that easily. And I'll apologise for Freya later, right now I'm busy trying to stop Morganna killing the king so if you could hurry up with that sword….'_

_'We're coming. Keep your hair on,' _Gwaine teased. _'So that was the wonderful Freya then, eh? May I enquire as to why she threw the sword at me?' _he mocked lightly.

_'I told her not to let you start talking, you can ramble on for hours you know.'_

Gwaine rolled his eyes. _'You're one to talk there. Ooh, I can see Camelot. That looks like quite a big fight down there.'_

_'Yeah, that's why I want you here. Get Kilgharrah to surround Morganna in fire and throw me the sword. I'm disguised as the 80 year old me.'_

_'Why are you disguised?'_

_'Morganna recognises me as Emrys like this. I need to hold the element of fear over her.' _Gwaine could hear the regret in Merlin's voice as Kilgharrah landed in the courtyard, breathing fire across Morganna. He leapt from the dragon's back and threw the sword to where he knew Merlin was standing. He could feel his presence somehow even though he couldn't see the old man.

"Gwaine!" Arthur burst through the chaos and clasped his knight's shoulder smiling broadly. Arthur's way of showing he was worried. Arthur leant towards him. "Though I think we will need a word about landing dragon's in the courtyard."

Gwaine grinned sheepishly. "That's a long and slightly weird story."

"Then by all means keep it to yourself." Arthur fell back into his usual prattness. "Though I need to ask, today, earlier, that was about what happened last night wasn't it. What happened? Please Gwaine," he grabbed the knights arm as Gwaine made to turn away. "Please, I need to know. I've noticed the way Gaius has been today, what's happened with Merlin. Gwaine I need to know."

"Merlin's fine," Gwaine answered truthfully. "It's just that-"

He trailed off as he watched the fire flow into the bracketed torches, from where Merlin stood next to a shaking Morganna. She was shouting something at him but Gwaine couldn't hear what, then he saw Morganna stretch out her hand but before the spell could hit them he noticed a shield in front of them all. He looked back to Morganna to see her lying on the floor, the sword stuck in her side.

The courtyard silenced, everyone had seen Merlin use magic, and they'd seen him kill Morganna. Arthur and Gwaine exchanged a look. "I guess I have a little explaining to do," Arthur pulled a face. "I had been planning to make the announcement that I was making magic legal when we hadn't just been attacked by my crazed sister, but I guess now's a good a time as any."

Gwaine grinned. "Good luck Princess."

Arthur rolled his eyes at his knight. "MERLIN!" he yelled across the square. "Get over here. NOW!"

Merlin jumped and practically sprinted over to his king, a faint look of fear in his eyes but when he saw Gwaine's grin he relaxed.

"Yes Arthur?" he grinned.

Arthur rolled his eyes and dragged Merlin up to the top of the steps while everyone stared at the two of them. Arthur clapped his hands signalling for everyone's attention, he cleared his throat awkwardly as he realised that with the fighting over people were starting to swarm into the courtyard, clearly awaiting an explanation from their king as to what was happening.

"On reflection of recent events I have decided that I need to make some amends to the laws of Camelot," Arthur began. He wouldn't admit it but he was glad that Merlin was stood behind him, protecting him, _like he always was_. "From now on magic will no longer be outlawed, those who have magic will be welcomed here and permitted to practice their talents."

There were several gasps from the crowd and a few of the older members of the court who were still loyal to Uther tutted disapprovingly. Gwaine looked to Merlin and started cheering and clapping. Despite being tired and shocked the crowd followed suit and soon the whole courtyard was cheering and clapping along with the knight, drowning out the protests of the few.

Arthur held up his hand for silence. "I know this will come as a shock to many of you, but I have my reasons. The laws will be amended officially with the council tomorrow and I will explain everything thoroughly in the morning. I'm pretty sure it's gone midnight now and I need sleep. Plus I still have a dragon in my courtyard," he turned to glare at Gwaine who just grinned back with his usual grin.

"Sorry Princess," the knight yelled.

Arthur struggled to keep in a laugh as Kilgharrah jabbed the knight with a giant talon that sent the knight sprawling, Merlin however didn't even try and burst out laughing until he had to lean on Arthur for support.

"Merlin…" Arthur cautioned trying to keep his amusement from the lack of propriety his court was now showing. He couldn't help but think what his father would do if he could see the scene now: Arthur relinquishing the ban on magic, at midnight, with his manservant and warlock using him as a stabiliser while one of his un-noble knights was busy fighting with a dragon. He couldn't help the laugh that followed, he tried as hard as he could to keep his face in check but it was to avail. He let out a very un-kingly snort and pushed Merlin, who was still in hysterics, away. This only resulted in Merlin tripping over his own feet and falling in a heap at Arthur's feet, which only made the two laugh even harder. At this point Gwen sighed and stepped up, making sure to push Arthur and Merlin behind her as she apologised for her husband. As usual it was down to her to restore order to the place.

The sky was beginning to lighten by the time the courtyard had been cleared and Merlin was searching through the lower town searching for Gaius. The old man hadn't been in his chambers when Merlin woke up and he wanted to find his surrogate father, now Merlin was determined to find him to make sure that Gaius knew Merlin was alive. He knew the strain that Gaius went through and he didn't want to make it any harder on the aging physician. Eventually he found him still treating his patient, a young man with an infected leg. Merlin burst through the door, grinning widely.

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed standing up so quickly that his chair tipped over. "My boy!" he enveloped his apprentice into a crushing hug. "How- I mean… How?"

Merlin grinned. "I'm about to explain everything to everyone else, Arthur's asked that you be there when we do."

Gaius shook his head in awe. "You never cease to amaze me Merlin." The old man turned back to his patient to put the last finishing touches on his bandages. "You should be fine now Henry, I apologise for Merlin's intrusion. I'll be back tomorrow to redress it." Gaius smiled to the man who thanked him and together Gaius and Merlin made their way slowly towards to castle. People were already using magic to fix damage on their houses and to celebrate. Merlin vaguely wondered how anyone still had any energy, the sun was barely up and it didn't seem like anyone had got any sleep what with Morganna attacking.

He sighed and fell back into step beside Gaius. As relieved as he was, this was going to take a _lot_ of explaining. They walked into the courtyard to see Gwaine arguing intently with Kilgharrah while Arthur was yelling at Gwaine to tell the dragon to get out. Both were ignoring him.

Merlin laughed, some things never changed. Except the fact that Gwaine was now a dragonlord, and if Merlin had understood Kilgharrah correctly, Gwaine now had magic. Merlin was sure that was a decision he was going to regret making. He smiled at the thought of everything Gwaine would be able to do with magic, then his smile faltered as he realised who it would be who was going to have to sort out all of the problems the knight caused.

"Merlin, please tell Kilgharrah that, while I am incredibly grateful for everything he's done, I would quite like him to leave. One of the council members has already passed out and I'm pretty sure that the others are about to wet themselves." Arthur complained, jogging over as he saw Merlin enter.

Merlin laughed at the group of elderly men gathered around something on the floor. He guessed it was the one who had passed out.

"Merlin, tell Kilgharrah that my hair does not make me look like a girl," Gwaine whined.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Seriously?" he asked the dragon. "I thought you were more mature than that."

"He told me I was fat!" The dragon defended.

Merlin groaned. "It's like having children! Gwaine, you may not look like a girl but you sound like one at the moment, and Kilgharrah… You should probably give the court a little while to get used to magic being legalised before they have to put up with a whining dragon in their castle. Go!" he ordered as the dragon turned to him in indignation.

"Fine, I cannot disobey my dragon lord." Kilgharrah concede as he launched himself into the air. "Either of them." He added with a smirk in his voice as he flapped away.

Arthur relaxed. "Good, now that's… wait. Either of them?"

Merlin and Gwaine exchanged an awkward look. "About that..." Gwaine began.

"We'll get there." Merlin interrupted quickly, giving Gwaine a hard glare and Arthur his brightest smile.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like this. Merlin's grin only confirmed his fears as the servant led his king inside the castle, the small collection of knights trapsing after them. One thing they all knew was that while some things were about to change drastically, there were some things that never would.


End file.
